Close Your Eyes
by Crystal56
Summary: Sophie and Howl are expecting their first child. Their life after the curse has been broken. New chapter 7! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Miyasaki's Howl's Moving Castle!

A/N: I just saw the movie today…and I LOVED it! Now I'm UBER inspired to do a fanfiction for everyone…I loved the movie so much. (And now I'm adding more words to this as well.)

There is a warning though. And I know how many fics I have…this one is meant to be short.

Oh, and unlike Lady Mac (My best friend) I've seen Howl twice…in one weekend. This story is for you!

**Warning: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE**

**_Close Your Eyes_**

****

"Sophie, you don't look well today, are you feeling all right?" Howl asked as Sophie came out of the bathroom. The two had been married for nearly a month now, having gone to a ceremony that long ago and just getting back from their honeymoon only two weeks ago. The ceremony had been small, only a few attending, including Sophie's sister. Sophie's mother hadn't been there however, even though Sophie forgave her she couldn't forgive herself. It still had been lovely. Howl had made for Sophie the loveliest gown of blue silk and a hat with a blue lace vale. He himself had worn blue as well, although it was a darker blue to go better with his hair. He didn't mind it anymore, Sophie liked it a lot and her hair had changed too with her curse, from brown to starlight gray. He liked it better like that and told her almost everyday.

She remembered well walking down the isle, it had been so wonderful. All around her there were flowers, the ceremony had been held at his old hiding spot. He no longer needed it of course, he was free. She remembered the most wonderful kiss under the archway of roses and carnations he had created for her, petals fluttering around and getting stuck in her hair. They had gotten stuck in his hair too. Calcifer had listened to her every order the day before as she had been preparing food, although her sister had told her constantly to let her do the cooking instead. Her sister, although still weary of wizards saw in mere moments of talking with Howl how much he loved Sophie.

At the ceremony, Markl was the happiest of them all; he was so excited when he got to carry the rings. He kept talking about how they were all a family now, a real family and nothing was going to break them apart, he wouldn't let it. As they ate afterwards he declared to Sophie and Howl he'd practice his magic so much they wouldn't have to fear anything ever again.

The laughter had been warm, the conversation light and comfortable. Each pause brought forth new and old topics of discussion, laughing over events of the past and looking to the sky in regards to the future. Sophie had been particularly adamant on the subject of the future; although she didn't tell Howl how much of it she was looking forward to. She did say some though, but left out the part of her wanting children. She didn't know exactly if he had wanted them, although she assumed he did, he seemed like the kind of man who would want to be a father. She told herself she would wait for a little while before bringing up the topic just to make sure they were settled in, although now the topic had seemed to surpass her and now she had little choice about when to bring it up with Howl except now when he was asking. Of course, she could have said something sooner but she herself wasn't certain of anything until today.

It had been sad to drop her sister back off at home in town but with a hug and a promise to visit in the future, the two were able to pry themselves out of the other's embrace and say goodbye. Sophie smiled at those memories and turned her attention back to her husband.

"No, I haven't been feeling that well lately," she admitted, wondering if he'd realize on his own why she had been sick all the last week. He probably wouldn't though, even if he was a wizard she didn't believe he would be able to notice something that only happened to women. Of course then again, she could be wrong.

"So then, what's wrong Sophie?" he asked, taking her into his arms, holding her gently against him. She reveled in his warmth and touch. She loved him so much. Howl looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "You haven't been feeling well all week. Do we need to get you to a doctor?" He replaced his lips with his hand and felt her temperature, pulling it away and looking at her. He looked so adorable right now to Sophie.

"No, I don't think that's the case. I don't think I'm sick in that way," she said and smiled. "But something is changing." She put a hand on her stomach; she wanted to beat about the bush for just a little while longer; the news was too wonderful for her to keep it up for long. That and the fact she wanted to make Howl worry just a while longer, although she could only imagine the rash plans flowing through his mind of how to help her, each probably more ridiculous than the first.

"What is it? Tell me what it is Sophie!" The look of worry and love from Howl's face made Sophie laugh slightly. He was so adorable when he worried over her…just as long as he didn't do anything like get himself injured protecting her as he had when the war was still going on. At the moment though it looked like he was about to injure himself again, so worried if she was all right when she actually was.

"Howl, I think I'm pregnant!" Howl's face turned three shades of pink, a dozen shades of red and two shades of purple. "Howl love, remember to breath!" He released Sophie from his embrace. Howl exhaled and inhaled three deep breaths, his hands resting on his knees in an attempt to recover from the shock. Sophie knelt by him and looked up into his eyes. "Are you all right Howl?" Howl gasped and struggled to catch his breath. Sophie worried she had startled him too much and wondered if she should get him a glass of cold water.

"I don't know," he said after a moment. "I mean…" He took her hands into his and kneaded them softly. Sophie loved the warmth she felt whenever he held her hands, it gave her a greater sense of feeling, a greater feeling that this was her home, this was where she truly belonged. She belonged with him, her true love, her heart was his always, just as his was hers. It was the truest of love in her opinion, something so pure it would never waver.  
"Aren't you happy? I am…I've always wanted children." Sophie smiled and watched Howl stand, taking her back into his arms and putting his hand on her stomach. It moved over her dress, softly caressing it as if gauging what now lay inside her body.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked. "This is amazing Sophie. I mean, I never expected it but it's still so wonderful." He did want to be a father…but he didn't know it would have been this soon. Then again, things happened with him whether he was ready for it or not and all he could do was jump into it with all the usual energy he had. He just hoped he would be a good enough father for the child but he knew Sophie would be the perfect mother…and she would teach him how to be a good father as well.

Sophie smiled. She was glad he was overjoyed at this; he was ready to be a father after all. It had worried her at first but Howl loved her so much she started to disbelieve any doubts she had. He was happy and he would be a wonderful father. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl though." She frowned for a moment but then shook off the thought of wanting to know. It was much better to be surprised with matters such as this; it made it all the better in her opinion and that was what she wanted. She would be happy with either a boy or a girl; it made little difference to her which one she would be having.

"I know how we can find out," Howl said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Do you want to know?" Calcifer would have to assist in the spell but it wasn't that hard to do. He wanted to know so badly if it was a son or daughter. He didn't know how to take the news the moment she had told him but as he turned various colors while holding his breath realized it was a good thing. He believed it was something Sophie had wanted even if she had never said it before and besides, it couldn't be any worse than taking care of Markl. Of course, Markl wasn't too much trouble to begin with. A child of his own though? What sort of personality would this child pick up from his parents? That alone filled Howl with a feeling of pride and dread.

"I don't want to find out," Sophie said, "I'm perfectly happy being surprised."

"Are you sure? It's really easy and wouldn't take much time Sophie," Howl insisted and Sophie shook her head again. She really didn't want to know

"No, I don't want to know. That would spoil the surprise Howl," she said. "Perhaps later I might but not now. I don't want to know." She wanted it to be a surprise. Their first child…it would spoil the wondrousness of it all if she knew. He looked at her with curiosity and longing. He must really want to know but she didn't. She would stand firm on that matter because she didn't want him to get carried away with anything just yet regarding the future children. Yes, children, not just one. Sophie wanted a big family, although she didn't know how Calcifer would take that or Markl for that matter. Actually, when she thought about it, Markl would be excited beyond belief to have someone he could say he'd train hard to protect. He'd be a most excellent big brother to a brother or a sister, whichever she was having.

"Are you sure? It's such a simple spell," he whispered into her ear and she pushed him away teasing and his hands brushed her stomach as he stepped away. "Sophie you're mean." He pouted at her and she almost gave in. She could hardly resist his blue eyes and they were staring at her quite cutely. She shook her head sadly and stood her ground, she would be firm in this matter at least.

"I'm not being mean. I just don't want to know and I don't think you should want to know why either. The surprise is part of the fun of being pregnant," she said chidingly. He looked at her with a downcast face and then smiled, recovering his excited expression. His blue eyes pierced into Sophie's own again and saw she really wanted this. Maybe it would be best to be surprised; it would make for an interesting time trying to guess all by himself without magic. It would be fun actually, coming up with names and planning out a baby room and remodeling the house to accommodate such a thing.

"Okay Sophie, I'll wait and be surprised. If that's what you want," he said. "We better go tell everyone else though. I'm going to be a father!" He took her hand and ran into the main part of the house, Sophie being dragged behind. She put a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled. Yes, things were going to be different now, but it was all a change for the better, wasn't it?

**_TBC (Maybe)_**

**__**

**A/N: I think they might be a little OOC but I apologize if they are. Argh…I don't know. Should I go through the different stages (short chapters though, just warning you all!) or should I just leave it here. It's okay to leave it here for me. I have enough stories to right. Whatever…if people want me to I'll try. WOOT! I'm the number two story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

A/N: I haven't read the book yet but I hope to soon…I just need to get to a book store, or a library…whichever comes first. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! Maybe I didn't get as many as Lady Mac but I don't care. She was the first, it was only natural. I still luv her anyways!

But so on and so forth, yes, a new chapter…new things to do and new things to add. Yes, He will be a little more selfish…about things. He has changed…just a little. It's like I said before, sorry for any OOCness.

Oh, I just got a review explaining about the sequel to Howl's Moving Castle and the kid… Um well, let's see…I might do that, make the first child the first child from the books, I don't' know. I don't know! Here I had it all planned out and now, it's totally different! Maybe I'll just end it at the birth, give the name and gender and that's that. There, that's what I'll do…maybe or maybe not. Give me a break here! Waaaah! _Sobs!_ What am I going to do? I'm such…never mind. Really honestly never mind. I don't know. I'm going off the movie, not the books. When I go off the books, trust me, this story wouldn't have gone this way already. I try to follow that sort of thing, movies, I go for a little leniency. Isn't that what fanfiction is? _SIGHS._ Okay, I'll shut up and write. Just ignore me…I'll go huddle by Calcifer and sob.

**Close Your Eyes**

Sophie smiled faintly as she watched her husband bent over plans on a table by Calcifer, who was trying to interject without any effect on Howl whatsoever.

"You know what Howl? It would look better in the other corner, it's doesn't look nice in that one!" Of course, Howl completely ignored him. Sophie, barely a month pregnant was watching her husband plan out the baby room. He was doing it, down to the very last detail and he would not let Sophie or Calcifer or even Markl assist him. He took to his planning sessions about two hours a day, often in the early morning when he thought pretty much everyone was asleep or in the late night when he thought everyone was going to sleep if they weren't already. Sophie, having been woken up for morning sickness, which didn't just happen in the morning, would watch her husband when she could. He never noticed her, she doubted he would even notice if everyone left the house during his planning time and it fell down over him.

"No, that's not right, that color is too girly. I have to find one just a little more neutral." Sophie smiled widely, Howl, being unable to find out the gender of the baby was forced to think around it, choosing greens and purples instead of blues and pinks. Sophie resolved to remain firm, neither would know until the birth, or until she said so. Whichever came first.

Markl had taken to practicing magic now at every available opportunity, sometimes under the supervision of Howl, who had seemed to have his mind on other things most of the time, namely the coming child, or under the supervision of Sophie. Sophie knew little about magic but she knew about being safe. Markl wouldn't try anything dumb with Sophie watching over him, one reason being his room was safer that way.

"Ah, that would look good there!" Sophie looked up from her chair. She had been nodding off already while watching him, lost in her own thoughts. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Goodness it was almost midnight! Sophie stood up and walked towards her husband, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed Howl," she said gently. "It's late and I'm tired."

Howl jumped as if he just realized Sophie was there and raised his face to her, the excited look still in his eyes. "I just got started Sophie!"

Sophie yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "You got started two weeks ago and claim you only just start every night! You've been at this for three hours tonight already."

"Sophie, I'm serious, I just got started!" Sophie laughed at him and sat down on the table, taking his hands into hers. "What do you do love, do you throw the plans away every night because they aren't to your liking?"  
"It has to be perfect!" he declared. "I can't accept anything less than perfection." Sophie sighed, he was being stubborn and selfish.

"Why won't you let me help you do this?" Sophie asked. "It's just as much my child as it is yours."  
"You won't let me find out if it'll be a boy or a girl." Sophie laughed at him. "That's your reasoning behind this? Howl you haven't changed a bit! You're acting so childish about it."

"I'm acting childish?" he asked. "I just want to know!" He was pouting again. Sophie hoped he wouldn't call upon the dark spirits and decide he didn't want to live over this, it was such a silly little thing. Well, it seemed that way to her but he really did want to know. Why didn't he want the surprise? "Okay Howl, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that," he said.

"So why do you want to know the gender of our child so badly?" she asked. "Is it that important to you?"  
"I want everything to be perfect and I'll allow nothing less for my child. I have to know the gender so I can make his or her room appropriate!"

"That's not an answer," Sophie said and Howl kissed her softly. It was a tender kiss but Sophie felt it have an edge she didn't like. She broke away and regarded Howl seriously. "Are you so afraid of something? I highly doubt the room is the only thing you're concerned about. Stop holding it inside, if you're afraid of something please you have to tell me, I can help you know I can." Howl sighed heavily and gathered her into his arms, carrying her to the couch nearby and setting her down, sitting down next to her.

"So you really want to know?" he asked. Sophie let out a sigh of relief. So he was ready to actually talk. She didn't mind his personality but it hurt her a little when he wasn't open with him about things. Especially something that had to do with their future child.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do," she said, "After all we've been through how can you think otherwise?" He frowned for a moment before regaining his smile and looked at her with his heart in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sophie," he whispered and gathered her into his arms once again, placing his hands on her stomach. "I'm worried."

"And when you're worried you get selfish and stubborn," she whispered and he looked at her. "What, you know it's true."

"Okay, so maybe it is," he agreed after a moment. "But you like it when I worry sometimes."

"Not when you get selfish and stubborn though," she said and he laughed. "I guess you're right Sophie, I apologize."  
"You will stop being selfish?"

"I won't make any promises but I'll try, at least for you."

"Good then. So now you can tell me why you're worried, right?" Sophie regarded her husband seriously and he looked at her, blushing a little. "You're going to laugh."

"Is this any worse than the time I turned your hair orange?" Sophie asked. "I remember that quite clearly when you were acting like a stubborn child and tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't laugh then and so I won't laugh at you now. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"I'm worried…" he began but trailed off and Sophie gently urged him on. "You can tell me, I won't laugh. Everyone has worries. Even I do."

"What are you worries?"

"You first," Sophie said. "I asked you first. If you tell me yours about this child, I'll tell you mine about something."

"It has to be significant…it can't be something trivial," he said. "It has to be a good a worry as mine."

"What if I told you I didn't have any worries?" She smiled as his expression fell but then brightened. She had purposely contradicted herself and knew he had caught it. She did that on purpose, just so he didn't get to downcast right now when they were trying to have a serious discussion.

"You said everyone had worries and everyone includes you," he said, nuzzling against her neck. "So you have to have a worry then."

"Okay, all right, so you caught me on that one. But don't stray now, I did ask you first and I promise I'll tell you one of mine when you tell me one of yours," she said, taking one of her hands and touching the side of his head, running her hand through his hair, as dark as midnight. She loved his hair, it was his real hair color. She knew that from seeing his past.

"Okay," he said, almost reluctant at first. He held her tightly against him. "Okay, I'm worried about the child."

"What about the child?"  
"It's about me and the child." Sophie let out a huff of air. She had some idea now where he was going with this.

"What about you and the child?" she asked gently. "What are you so worried about?" A long pause fell between them and she felt his grip tighten and loosen on her several times.

"Sophie, will I make a good father?" Sophie knew it. It was something so silly to be worried about, but obviously it worried Howl. Now it all made sense to her, why he was so adamant about the room, why he wanted to know what the gender would be. Sophie herself could have laughed at this but she promised she wouldn't do such a thing.

"Howl you will be the best father I know. You've been a great father to Markl already…"

"He's my pupil, my student. He isn't exactly my son."

"But you have been raising him, have you not?" Sophie asked.

"I have to he is in my care," Howl said defensively. "But my own child is different. I mean…babies are so small and fragile and Markl is at least big enough to walk on his own and fend for himself if he had to." Sophie brought her hands down to entwine his and smiled knowingly.

"Markl still needs you and a family you know. A baby needs that as well, a family and lots of love. We have both. We're already a big family, what with Markl and everyone and we love each other so much it's necessary now to have a child to pass that love down to," Sophie said with an afterthought of 'I hope this is making sense to him.'

"I've never had children before," Howl said.

"That's obvious love, I can tell that easily. But I can guarantee you that you will be a fine father! You will love this child more than anything and when the time comes for each stage of the child's life you'll know what to do." Sophie smiled and turned around in Howl's arms, looking him straight in the eye. "I promise you this Howl, you will be a fine father." Howl smiled and kissed Sophie passionately. This was a much better kiss. Sophie knew this was better than the one she had received before, much more warm and loving than the one earlier.

Howl's eyes sparkled as he looked her in the eye. "Now it's your turn."

"Would you two pipe down I'm trying to rest a little!" Calcifer's voice snapped the two out of their embrace and Howl took Sophie's hand, guiding her towards their bedroom. "Thank you." Calcifer's words followed them and Sophie smiled. She often felt like Calcifer didn't like all the love scenes they acted out in front of him, even if he did say it was like watching the theatre, only he knew the people on stage.

Howl picked Sophie up and sat her down on the bed, joining her side only moments later. "As I was saying earlier, it's your turn to tell me now what you fear." Sophie fiddled with her nightclothes a little and looked at him. She didn't exactly know how to put it into words so she thought about it for a bit. "So Sophie, are you going to tell me?"

"Hush Howl, I have to think for a moment how I'm going to say it so you'll understand." Howl fell silent although he kept staring at her face. She had to turn away from his gaze because if she stared any more into his blue eyes she'd be lost for the night, unable to think of anything else but him. She sighed, she knew how she was going to say it and it was the simplest thing, no beating around the bush or trying to explain it simply when that would only make it more complicated. She looked up and back into Howl's waiting gaze.

"I'm a little afraid of the childbirth," she said simply. "I've heard various stories when I would listen to women in the hat shop when I used to work there, how women died from it and how painful it was. That's my biggest worry right now." Howl nodded and crossed his legs, looking at his hands in his lap as he regarded and took in what she had said. "So you aren't even worried about being a mother, you already know you're going to be great."

"Well, perhaps. I just know that when the child comes I'll love it no matter what. I just know I'll do my best and you really can't ask for more than that. It'll be a beautiful baby, and that's because it'll have your good looks," Sophie said.

"And yours," he replied. "You're very beautiful as well you know."

"No I'm not," Sophie said with a slight blush. This was an old argument but still one they had on occasion. She always ended up loosing it.

"Don't say that Sophie, you're the most beautiful women I know. Stop bringing yourself down like that," Howl said. "I don't want to hear you say that again. You are beautiful." He meant every last word of it.

"Oh Howl," Sophie said and flung herself into her husband's arms. "Thank you."

"Now back to your problem my dear," he said. "If you're afraid of childbirth I had better start doing research." His eyes shown with determination at the new project he looked ready to undertake and Sophie sighed. He was going at it again.

"What are you going to start doing research for?" Sophie raised her head and looked at him in disbelief. How many tasks did Howl want to take on during her pregnancy?

"I don't know many spells about childbirth but I'm sure some do exist…that is unless you want to have a natural birth as well," he said and sounded so disappointed. He really wanted to do something for her…her personally, not just resort to guessing at the gender of their child and designing a neutral room. "At least let me try to lessen up the pain." Sophie touched his cheek with his hand. He was trying to help someone else, namely her and she didn't realize how much it would mean to him to do something for her until now.

"Okay," she said and watched his face brighten. He kissed her passionately on the lips and broke away with a chuckle. She put a finger on his lips though and looked at him seriously. "You can only lessen the pain though; I want this to be as natural a birth as possible." She meant each word. She didn't know if magic would affect the child in any way. She didn't want her child to be in any danger if she could help it. She smiled, she was already overprotective and the child wasn't even born yet, although she knew she should be in the first place.

"You said so yourself, you were scared about it. Don't you want me to be prepared in case complications occur?" he asked. "I don't know what they'd be but I heard women talking about them before." Sophie pondered the words for a moment before responding.

"I don't know." His face darkened. "Okay fine you can be prepared with whatever you learn but that doesn't mean I'll let you do it when the time comes. If that'll make you worry less over this than fine."

"Thank you my love," he whispered and kissed her forehead. Sophie watched him pull back and then suppress a yawn as he glanced over at the clock. "It's past midnight Sophie! We've both been up way to long."

"We were having a serious discussion," she replied but Howl shook his head. "That's not an excuse. Come on now, I better get changed, give me a minute." She was a little reluctant to point out she was only up because she had been awoken by her stomach and after that had only stayed up to watch her husband work, who had been up for more than… what was it, 12 or was it 14 hours straight? There was one reason she didn't want to point it out, Howl was changing in front of her. Well, not so much as putting on night clothes like she did but he would remove his coat, shirt, shoes and socks before getting into bed beside her. Even though they were now married, Sophie was still entranced by him every time they were together, from the little things to the big things, whatever they were. Sophie let out a squeak of surprise as Howl pulled her down under the covers beside him and held her close. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. It was soft…steady and told her at each interval how much Howl really loved her.

"Are you feeling all right Sophie?" Howl whispered to her and Sophie yawned at him amusedly. "I'm a little tired from having you keeping me up all night but other than that I think I am fine." He smiled wholeheartedly and kissed her forehead.

"That's good," he whispered. "You know Sophie, I really do love you. I will never let anyone or anything take you away from me." He meant that with all his heart. He would never let anything separate them again.

"That's good to know Howl," Sophie replied and snuggled closer to her husband. "I'm glad to know you care so much about me. I love you too. I love you so very much." With that Sophie began to drift off and Howl watched her fall into a comfortable sleep. He whispered a few words to make sure her dreams were peaceful and without interruption until the morning came. He loved watching her sleep. She was so precious to him, so precious even every time he told her the words didn't seem adequate enough.

He stroked her hair gently and reveled once more in its color. It was so soft and smooth and suited her much better than that braid had. He smiled when he thought about how unselfishly she loved him, her whole heart she gave to him without a second thought. He had done the same; she held his heart as well. Of course, he was much more selfish than she was. She kept him in check a lot of times now and he thanked her for that.

"Sleep well my love," he whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. He gathered Sophie into his arms and settled down under the covers. "Sleep well and have good dreams."

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie awoke with a familiar feeling of nausea overwhelming her as she sat up in bed. She saw she was still in Howl's embrace and he was snoozing softly. She smiled and touched his face gently, slipping from his arms gently and scooting to get out of the bed. Heading towards the bathroom she tiptoed across the floor. She arrived at the bathroom just in time.

**_…_**

**__**

Howl opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Sophie was gone from his arms. He sighed and shifted the covers away from him, kicking his legs to the side of the bed as he got up. Heading to his dresser he pulled out one of his drawers and pulled out a white shirt. Slipping it over his head he went out down the hallway towards the bathroom. He heard Sophie gagging and vomiting and opened the door slowly.

"Don't come in!" she exclaimed madly and he shut the door quickly.

"Are you okay dear?" he asked.

"I'll be fine!" she said and more odd noises followed. He pitied her and loved her even more for suffering this for him…for their child; he wished he knew a spell to stop her from this sickness that overcame her.

"Is Sophie okay in there?" Howl looked down to see Markl staring up at him.

"I don't know," Howl replied, making a face. "She doesn't sound too good."

"Is there anything you can do to make it better for her?" Markl asked.

"I don't know but I aim to start studying," Howl said and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Does this mean she won't be making breakfast this morning?" Markl asked and Howl laughed.  
"I guess you'll just have to make it then," Howl said. He was just teasing but it got Markl upset every single time, it didn't matter how teasing he made it sound.

"Calcifer won't listen to me and you know it!" Markl replied angrily. Howl laughed again and rustled the boy's hair.

"Oh, right, I better get to it then," Howl said and stopped leaning on the door and heading towards the stairs. "And then to research!"

"Don't you still have the baby room to plan?" Markl asked, following behind him.

"I do, but…" he thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to work on both at once!"

"You're going to make yourself sick," Markl said. "That's what Sophie says, you'll work yourself to death or at least sickness."

"I'll be fine!" Howl snapped and then smiled. "I've done a lot worse."

"True," Markl said. "But then you didn't have Sophie and she's pregnant!"

"You're such a downer Markl."  
"I'm just stating the facts," he said smugly.

"I'm going back to bed," Howl said and Markl latched onto him. "No you're not you are going to make breakfast!"

"Okay, all right, fine, you win," Howl muttered. "Just this once." This was going to be a long nine months.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So, like it or hate it? Let me know. Although if you hate it be gently and don't flame me, I hate flames. There are ways to be positive when you say you hate it you know. State what you don't like, give HELPFUL suggestions and the like. Anyways, review people I love you all!**

**I'll try to update ASAP but I'm not making any promises! Take a look at all the unfinished stories I have!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: My goal is to finish this and make it long enough for people to find it easily enough. I'm glad you've all liked the chapters so far I like writing them. I'm only moving along at this pace because I want to get this done, but I'll do my best not to sacrifice quality for shortened stories…I promise I'll try.

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

Sophie was now four months into the pregnancy started to have odd cravings for various foods and was beginning to really get on her husband's nerves. He, in the middle of the night would have to fix her the oddest dishes, potatoes with mushroom gravy or the weirdest yet just concocted two days ago, meat with toast as the topping. Hein and Markl found themselves constantly on errands to markets and traders alike looking for what Sophie wanted. Sometimes Howl would have to summon it out of thin air, but then, food conjuring spells were something Howl excelled at, even if he didn't tell anyone about it.

"Good morning," Sophie greeted with a smile. Howl stared at her wearily. Hopefully she was in a good mood right now. Her morning sickness seems to have faded slightly upon entering the second stage of the pregnancy, but it was followed by mood swings of the worst kind and all the food cravings even he thought his own mother would never have.

"Good morning!" Markl greeted.

"Hello dear," the witch of the waste acknowledged. Hein barked his usual coughing bark as greeting and Sophie looked patiently at her husband.

"Good morning," she said, resting her hands on her hips. Howl just stared at her, a curious expression on his face. She began drumming her fingers against her hips as Howl continued to stare. He didn't exactly know what to say. He was sore last night because Sophie had punched him for getting too close. He couldn't control where he moved when he slept!

"Good morning dear," he said, instinctively putting a hand on his arm, on the exact spot she had hit last night. He rubbed it a little when he realized it was still sore.

"Good morning Howl!" she exclaimed and ran forward to embrace him. He embraced her back and quickly pushed her a little ways away. "What was that for?"

"I don't want the child to get squished," he said and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling just brilliant Howl," she exclaimed, "Look at how big I'm getting, isn't it wonderful! I could be carrying twins!" Howl froze and looked at everyone else, who had their mouths hanging open as well. He had expected numerous things, but never that.

"Would you let me do magic to find that out?" he asked cautiously and she glared at him. He shrunk back and raised his hands up protectively. "I kid, I kid, I'm sorry!"

"Surprise is a surprise and I won't have it any other way Howl, you know that!" Sophie exclaimed.

"But if it is twins I'll need to redo the baby room to make it for two!" Howl exclaimed. Sophie relaxed her previously tensed stance and looked at him. It made sense, but she still wanted it to be a surprise! If she let him check he might decide to check for the child's gender while he was at it and she wouldn't allow that.

"How about this for a compromise, you can draw up plans for a baby room for twins and if I do happen to have them then the plans are all ready and minor adjustments are the only thing that need to be made," Sophie said firmly.

"But what if I want to make adjustments I won't have the time to do that!" Howl exclaimed. "How can you be so cruel?"

"How can you be so determined?" Sophie exclaimed, and Howl could tell she was getting angry at him. She clenched her fist and fumed. "How can you ask about knowing how many? I know what you're up to. Once I agree to letting you know how many you're just going to find out the gender of the child or children as well!"

"Why would I go against your wishes on that subject my dear?" Howl asked.

The witch of the waste looked on this scene. "This is getting interesting." Hein coughed his agreement.

"Because you're selfish that's why! I don't want to see you I'm going back to bed!" With those words, Sophie went back up the stairs and a few moments later, Howl heard the door to their bedroom slam shut.

"Is everything okay?" Markl asked from the breakfast table.

"I think Howl doesn't know how to deal with Sophie now that she's so moody," Calcifer said. "Go talk to her Howl, it should be okay."

"I know," Howl whispered as he looked meaningfully up the stairs. "This is new to me as it is to her." He dashed up the stairs, deciding to get to the bottom of this if he could. He doubted that though, Sophie wouldn't be breaking out of her mood swings any time soon. He never even imagined his sweet gently Sophie could become this moody! Maybe it was a combination of the pregnancy and the food combinations she's been asking for.

"I think they're going to be okay," Calcifer said worriedly. "This isn't like Sophie to be this way." He looked meaningfully towards the stairs and then turned back towards Markl and the witch of the waste. He let out a heavy sigh and added a log for himself.

"I think it's something she ate," Markl suggested and quickly returned to eating his breakfast.

**_…_**

**__**

Howl approached their bedroom door cautiously and slowly knocked on the door.

"Don't come in, I'm feeling really bad right now," Sophie said with a sob and Howl sighed, half with relief and half with worry. If he went in, Sophie might try to hurt him, if he didn't go in, he'd be forced to try and talk to her through the door, something he didn't want to do.

Howl knocked on it again and she told him to go away. "I'm sorry love, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." She voiced her anger towards that but he ignored it; creaking the door open and looking at his wife, lying on the bed with her back to the door. He sighed, nothing was ever easy now. He remembered when all he used to be able to do was run, and now, now he really couldn't run. This was the love of his life; this was the woman of his dreams. He sat down and Sophie felt the bed give way under his weight. She didn't turn to face him, just sat staring at the various objects in their room. She felt Howl touch her on the shoulder and she drew away. "Love, Sophie, what's the matter?" When she didn't respond he sighed. "Don't be mad, if it's about the baby thing, I'm sorry. I won't ask again. We'll be surprised on both fronts then."

"I argued with you," she said with a choked sob. Howl almost bit his lip. This was what she was upset about? "I got mad and upset and I shouldn't have."

"If that's what you're so depressed about don't be. Remember love, we argue all the time," Howl said soothingly. "We do, don't you remember? We argued about things more trivial than this in fact my dear. It's okay." It was true; they had gotten into very trivial arguments, from eating the last piece of bacon to getting Howl out of the bathroom when he was in there as morning sickness would overcome Sophie. She had kicked him out particularly brutally one morning when she was really feeling sick and he got so badly bruised from her he waited to do what he usually did in the bathroom until after Sophie had been in there. Sure, there was more than one bathroom but all his potions were in the one that he and Sophie mainly shared because it was closest to their room.

"No it's not I said mean things and I shouldn't have," Sophie sobbed. Howl sighed and blew a strand of hair from his face. He didn't know how to deal with Sophie and her mood swings! This was bad, if he couldn't find a way to get her to stop crying she'd end up hating him and claim he wasn't there for her when he needed her! (Which of course isn't true…he's here now but with the way her moods are currently…?)

"Sophie I love you don't do this," Howl begged. "I'm the one who's supposed to be acting like this, exactly like a child, remember? You only have told me that about every day for as long as we've been together." It was true, even if she always did say it in a chiding teasing manner, at least most of the time. He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. Getting her out of her mood was his top priority, he didn't want to deal with her like this all day…of course getting her out of it now was no guarantee she wouldn't be back to it later. There was no way to win right now!

Sophie let out a little laugh and Howl took that as a good sign. "That's true Howl, how do I ever put up with you?" She sat up but was still turned away from him. He watched as she wiped her eyes and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. If insulting himself got Sophie back to being cheerful…well his dignity would be taking a nose dive right now… not that it hadn't started already.

"I don't know but somehow you do," Howl said and Sophie finally turned around to face him. He gathered her into his arms and she laid her head upon his chest. Her hand rose up to grip onto his shirt a little and she let out a sniffle. Howl smiled faintly and moved a hand onto her stomach, feeling it now slightly hard and rounder than it was a few months ago. She was very pregnant and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you my love," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm like this." She sounded like she was ashamed of being pregnant, something Howl didn't want to hear, especially when he was happy about it and she was too, even if she was depressed right now.  
"Don't be Sophie," Howl said. "You look wonderful pregnant! You're so beautiful. Every time I see you now you're glowing Sophie, positively radiant!" He meant those words with all his heart and she snuggled closer in his arms.

"I can hear your heart," Sophie whispered. "It's beating so nicely right now." Howl smiled, she would be the one to say that. Calcifer was still with them, but he didn't have Howl's heart anymore. He was more of a friend and ally now because he wasn't bound to them, free to leave whenever he wished, so long as he put the castle down first and let them leave before it collapsed, or something along those lines.

"It's beating strong, stronger now because you saved it. You saved me Sophie, I don't know how I would have broken my curse without you," he whispered.

"I love you Howl," she whispered, relaxing into his arms. Howl held her there and shifted a little so that he could lie down length wise on the bed. He reveled in how warm she felt so close to him. He was in heaven right now; just holding her was something he knew he would never get tired of. Howl let out a small sigh and kissed Sophie's starlight hair. "I'm tired." Howl let out a small laugh.

"You're tired right now? But it's just morning," Howl said teasingly and watched Sophie yawn. He held back from kissing her on that mouth just for now in case she was still a little upset at him. She only snuggled closer in his arms and he let out a huff as her hard stomach pressed into him. He shifted a little more so that he was a little more comfortable as he held her and watched as her eyes slowly closed and she began to drift off. She was so beautiful…his Sophie, his true love. "Sleep well my dear." He whispered this softly into her ear and she smiled as she let sleep take her. Howl waited for a while, making sure Sophie was fast asleep before gently letting her out of his embrace, slipping off the bed and letting Sophie rest on her own, her head on a pillow. He took a blanket off the foot of the bed and unraveled it, placing it over Sophie gently. "Sleep well."

Walking out the door he couldn't help but smile. He was going to be a proud father that much he knew! He headed down the stairs again to eat breakfast. Sophie may have been tired and hungry but he knew he definitely wasn't.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie came down sometime later after waking up from her rest. She watched her husband as he poured over his magic books, some of which Sophie could tell he had probably had them in deep storage somewhere because the room was slightly filled with dust. She sighed, she didn't feel like cleaning right now but it looks like she would have to later. All this dust probably wasn't good for her or the baby or babies, whichever it turned out to be. The witch of the waste sat peacefully by the fire while Markl was looking over books with Howl and Calcifer trying not to stare at the witch of the waste.

"Sophie, you're up!" Calcifer said and Howl and Markl looked up from their reading. "Are you hungry, need me to get Howl to heat something up for you or cook something?"

"I'm fine, thanks Calcifer," Sophie said and approached her husband, who stood up and went to meet her with a warm smile. "Howl, you look exhausted already. How long have you been at this?"

"Ever since I finished breakfast around two and a half hours ago," he said simply and Sophie gasped. "I slept for that long? Goodness!"

"You were tired, it's perfectly all right," Howl said. "It's not like we did much love." Howl smiled at her and Sophie sighed at the sight of his excited blue eyes. He was so loveable and so cute all the time, even on occasion when he was acting childish.

"You still look exhausted," Sophie pointed out. "I won't let you scoot around that."

"I'm fine, I haven't been doing much," Howl said. Sophie tapped her foot for a moment on the floor before deciding how to approach Howl on him overworking.

"Yes you have and you know it. If you get sick I'll laugh at you and chide you to no end," Sophie said. "But I don't want you to get sick in the first place." Howl laughed his deep laugh and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my dear I promise you I shall not get sick."

"Won't you?" she asked and touched his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair and dropped her hand to the side. "You're feeling warm already."

"I'm just fine," he said stubbornly. "I'm not getting sick; it's just a rush of heat to my face, seeing how radiant you look just now." Sophie blushed and then realized he was still avoiding it and not promising her directly. She looked up and took his hands into hers and placed them upon her stomach. "What is it love?" Sophie smiled and let his hands move on their own across her stomach.

"I want you to make me a promise and swear upon the baby or babies to come," Sophie said and Howl hung his head. "I should have figured you would do this. All right, on with it." Howl let out a sigh and Sophie let a silence fall between them so he would get the message now that she was being serious. The silence was broken when she resolved to speak again and make her point.

"Promise me for the sake of the children and for my sanity you will not overwork yourself," she whispered. Her eyes shone with something that was meant to be obeyed. He didn't want to make her angry and didn't want her to worry. He had to hold back, just a little bit for her sake.

"All right my love, you win. I promise I shall not overwork myself to the point I get sick," he said. "I do hate it when you worry."

"Good then," Sophie said. "And Calcifer, I think I shall take you up on that offer for food."

"What is it you'd like Howl and I to make?" he asked.

"Baked potatoes with jam and honey." Sophie paused for a minute, thinking. "And a glass of orange juice mixed with milk."

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know what you think but don't flame!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: If it seems like I'm moving things along kinda quickly, I apologize.

Alas, if only all men were like Howl…there would be no abandoned children in the world, at least that's how I see it. They'd turn out a little weird, but at least they wouldn't be abandoned.

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

Sophie crept down the stairs quietly, even though it was becoming harder to do that every day, what with how big she was getting. Five months pregnant and she swore she could almost feel the child or children moving inside of her, gender still unknown. She had observed Howl keeping his promise during the day not to overwork himself but now she began to realize he had been taking naps at odd times…one of them in his bath. If she hadn't had the child or children within her pressing down on her bladder every moment of the day he might have drown. Disrupting a natural sleeping pattern wasn't going to be good for Howl and she knew he was making himself sick.

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw Calcifer and Hein sleeping peacefully, Hein curled up in front of the fire pit, snoring softly. She would have to clean out the soot from under Calcifer soon too. She crept forward towards the table that was now full of books. Trying to have a meal as a family with Markl and everyone was getting to be a bigger task now. She peered over the looming piles and saw none other than her husband Howl, snoring quietly on the table, his head collapsed on top of a book with his arms stretched out to the side of him. He had tired himself out and Sophie knew it! She should never have let him stay up and went to bed herself. She should have known better. Howl was such a child.

Letting out a sigh, she hobbled over to a chest by Calcifer, who was snoring a little himself and opened it quietly, reaching in to grab a quilt. She walked back over to her husband she spread out the quilt and draped it over his shoulders. She took the coat he had there instead and hung it up by the door, and she struggled a little to reach the hook. She walked back to Howl and tucked the quilt around him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She was so adorable when he was asleep.

"You're working so hard," she whispered. "I just don't want you getting sick or too worried…but I guess I am too late for that. You're extremely selfish you know. It isn't just you that has to deal with this. I'm the one getting fatter!" She smiled as all he did in his sleep was sigh and snore some more. She sighed herself and made her way back to the stairs. If it was one thing she hated now, it was going up the stairs. Each step seemed like a mile and she had to grip the railing to make sure she didn't fall back down. She wasn't about to do any harm to her or the baby if she could help it. She most certainly did not need Howl worrying any more than he already was. She waddled down the hallway back toward their room but not before taking a stop at the bathroom. She found herself doing that often now, making stops at the bathroom more often than she used to. Howl said that it was probably because the child was pressing down on her bladder.

Sighing as she exited the bathroom she made her way back to the bed and crawled up with the step ladder Howl had put there for her. She lay down on the bed and sighed. Maybe she would ask Howl to work a little magic on her, her back hurt a lot nowadays. She let out another sigh and relaxed among the pillows Howl had laid out for her, both to help support her and to help her sleep better. She had odd dreams on occasion now, although she thought it was just the babe inside of her teasing her lightly. It wasn't much teasing; just little glimpses of what the future could be like with a child around the house. This child's curiosity would never be sated, never be satisfied. Howl would like that, a child that would love to learn and do things as much as he did. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her, praying for another one of those teasingly pleasant dreams.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie always believed that perseverance paid off, and said to herself everyday that this child would be worth it, or children, however the case turned out to be, but today just wasn't her day. She tried making breakfast for herself, as she was the only one wanting some, only to nearly drop one of the eggs on her dress because she had trouble seeing what she was doing. Calcifer hadn't been any help whatsoever, he just told her to 'watch out!' and she fumbled anyways. It didn't help either that her back ached slightly more than it did yesterday and Howl was away on business with Markl, leaving her practically alone in the house as the witch of the waste simply slept more often now. She let out a small curse under her breath before clasping her hand over her mouth at the thought that she actually said such a horrid thing.

She put the pan aside and went to sit on the couch, relaxing into the pillows there and she placed her hands on her stomach, her very large stomach and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch. Being hungry, tired, and frustrated and feeling all around moody didn't feel good to Sophie at all. She just wanted to tear something apart and take out all her anger. Maybe she should visit the field of flowers and tear a few of them out for good measure.

"I'm getting fatter, I can't cook right so I'm hungry as a bear and my back hurts! This day couldn't get any worse!" Sophie buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "I can't believe this…I didn't think a pregnancy could be this terrible but it is! I just want it to be over with!"

"Sophie, are you all right?" Markl's worried reached Sophie's ears but she didn't lift her head, she just continued to cry and let out a loud wail.

"Love, is something the matter?" Howl's more soothing voice reached her ears but she pretended not to hear. She was upset so let Howl get upset as well, he already acted like a child all of the time! "Calcifer what happened?"

"I don't know. Sophie was trying to make something to eat but spilled the egg she was trying to get into the frying pan over her dress. I watched her walk over to the couch and complain a little before breaking down, crying and complaining about the pregnancy."

"Is that all?" Howl asked in a dangerous tone, looking over at his wife. He swore to himself he wouldn't start acting childish…Sophie had enough on her mind right now with the child and it seemed it was starting to stress her out and take its toll.

"She's hungry, tired, she said she's getting fatter and complaining about her back hurts. That about sums it up," Calcifer said matter-of-factly. "I don't know what else to say, I've never experienced this problem before."

"I'll say, neither have I had this either!" Howl let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't believe this, Sophie's a mess for all the little things right now and I have no clue. Well, perhaps a little…" He went over to the couch and put his hand on Sophie's shoulder and she fell into his arms, sobbing heavily. He let out a small cry as the wind was knocked from him. He fell back against the couch but he brought himself and his wife up and shifted so he could hold her better without falling over. "Sophie, don't worry. I can help with the back pain and would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"NO!" Sophie's yell awoke the witch of the waste.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I was having such a nice nap too." Markl went up to her.

"I'd be quiet right now. Sophie's having some issues resolved," Markl said softly and the old witch nodded.

"I see," she replied. "Isn't Howl doing anything to resolve this mess?"

"He's trying lady," Calcifer piped in and all three turned back to the scene.

**_…_**

**__**

"No what?" Howl asked his wife gently.

"No, I don't want you to make me anything to eat! I want to be able to do it myself! I want to be able to get up into our bed without a step ladder. I want to be able to walk up the stairs without feeling like I'm going to fall back down. I wish this baby would stop pressing so hard down on my bladder!" She sobbed this to Howl in a few short breaths and fell back to crying.

Howl didn't exactly know what to say except for one thing, "So, does that mean you'll let me help you with the pain you're feeling on your back?" Sophie sniffled pitifully against Howl's clothes and he motioned to Markl to grab her… like a tissue, a handkerchief or something along those lines and Mark came back with a tissue which Howl gave to Sophie, who blew into it. Hard.

"I don't care anymore! I just want this to be over!" she sobbed. "I'll even let you see the gender since you're so determined!" Howl knew his wife really must be suffering if she was saying such things.

"No, I won't. Not when you're not in your right mind to tell me that," Howl said. "Come on, I'll get you to bed. I think a little more rest will do you some good."  
"You can't carry me," she whispered. "I'll squish you. I hate being fat."

"I don't love you any less for it, in fact, I love you all the more," Howl stated, trying to remember some stuff he had read in a book Markl had picked up out of curiosity about pregnancy, how pregnant women panic and don't think their husbands love them anymore just because they're putting on weight. "And I can carry you, you're not that heavy." To prove his point, Howl stood up and turned to face her, picking up her semi-limp form with medium ease. It was easier said than done to carry her and as she sobbed into his shoulder he walked towards the stairs. Buckling under her weight he cautiously went up each step, not wanting to truly stop for fear he'd drop her. "See, you're not heavy at all."

"Liar," she murmured but he could tell she had been smiling when she said those words. He made it to the bedroom after what seemed like forever and opened the door with great effort. He walked in and laid Sophie down on the bed, of course he struggled to do that at first but he managed it! 'If this is how heavy she is now what am I going to do in another month or two?' was running through his mind as he tucked Sophie in with a blanket on the foot of the bed. He turned to leave but she grabbed onto his arm. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" He nodded and sat up on the bed with her, taking her hand into his as her eyes began to close.

A few minutes later he could hear her soft snores and knew she was fully asleep. He pulled away his hands and laid her own gently beside her. He tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting. Hein let out a gasping bark and Howl smiled proudly.

"Wow Howl, that was amazing the way you handled that," Calcifer said with a grin.

"She's still going to be hungry when she wakes up not to mention I have to fix a spell that will ease up the pain a little that's on her back," Howl said. "I'd like to see you handle that kind of thing."  
"I won't and probably never will." Calcifer looked so smug when he spoke those words and Howl glared at him.

"I think I knew a spell that would make you a female fire demon…"  
"There is no such spell!" Calcifer said.

"How do you know?"

"I have my own magic you know. If you ever find a way to make me a female, I'm returning the favor."

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah…I just had to end it like that. I found it funny but you probably won't. Oh well. It's like… two in the morning and I'm tired. My sense of humor went down the drain as I updated not one, not two, but this makes it four stories today! One I updated twice! Am I good or am I good?**

**Well either way, review or not, the choice is yours. Just don't flame…I hate flames and all flames are good for is to roast tasty marshmallows for S'mores.**

**So yeah, OWARI!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I need to write a fanfiction about it? I'd animate it, that's what I'd do.

A/N: Onward ho! My goal for this story, as short in chapters as it may be, will be to make it long enough to be a challenge for writers to beat…some of who I know will do it with ease. Like LadyMac, who could if she really wanted to…and some other people who I don't know about.

My word goal for this chapter…at least 10000! If not…then around 2k will do.

Oh, and the name of the sequel book to Howl's Moving Castle (per request of a reviewer) is Castle in the Air. So pick up the book and start reading people!

Oh yeah, I think this is going from a T to an M. Not for sex really, just the insinuations and a little teasing to everyone. Not that anyone really cares…not that anyone normally reads the A/N…

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

Sophie's mood improved as the days passed and she entered into her third trimester. The spell Howl had worked up for her allowed her to get by most days with little to no back pain at all, which was something Sophie thanked Howl for everyday. Howl at this point was scared to suggest the thought of having sex with Sophie to Sophie, namely because he didn't want to loose the children and also because he didn't know how she'd react.

"Sophie?" he would always begin, pondering what sort of reaction he'd get and what sort of mood she'd be in.

"What is it?" she would ask sweetly. Sometimes it came out "What in the world could you want?" which sounded a lot more moody. He didn't ask her anymore, not this far in the pregnancy and really fearing her reaction. He didn't want her to break down again, but then again, that aside, he feared a little that if he didn't ask, she'd ask him why he didn't love her that way anymore and would break down anyway, not understanding any of his reasoning. Thus the argument was, to tell, or not to tell, to ask or not to ask. To get hurt, or be forced to carry a heavy bundle up the stairs, heavier than a month ago, or some other odd thing. She still was into 'unique' dishes of milk and orange juice, or a salsa smoothie with peanut butter on top…which sunk to the bottom. Howl cringed with some of the things Sophie was still asking for.

"Howl, stop thinking so hard, it looks like you're lost!" Sophie said loudly, spurring Howl to look up from the couch where he'd been pondering things on to stare into his wife's kind and teasing eyes. Now in her seventh month of pregnancy, she was very big. Howl really though she had twins and wanted to know the genders, but she still always said no. They had arranged for a midwife for her ninth month to come and help her prepare for the birth and also to help around the house a little. Well, it was more like Howl had arranged it with Sophie's asking and persistent talk about how a midwife would help make the birth (which she only wanted a little help on pain wise) as natural and safe as possible, although she had agreed for Howl's sake and for her own life if her life was in danger he could use magic. She had a thought stuck in her mind that at nine months the baby's had fully developed so magic making sure they (or it) and she didn't die wouldn't harm the child (or children).

"I was just thinking for the sake of thinking," he said as he stood up and brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from his lapel. Sophie sighed; he was so different lately it bothered her, like there was something nagging at the back of his mind that he had yet to ask. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You're so hopeless sometimes Howl," she said teasingly and smiled up at him. He sat back down and motioned for her to sit in his lap. "No way Howl, with the way I am now I'll probably squish you."

"I doubt that," he said in a reassuring way and she made her way over to him and sat in his lap. He let out a huff of air as everything in his lungs disappeared. He adjusted his sitting position and hers for that matter until he found himself able to breathe again.

"Howl, are you all right?" Sophie asked him with worry in her voice. "I didn't squish you did I?" He laughed, her concern for him was something that never failed to amuse him. He was sturdier than most and took great pride in that fact too, even without Calcifer he was strong.

"I'm just fine my love," he said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sitting down comfortably, and that's something, but then again, I always do when I'm in your arms," she whispered.

"You're so sweet," he said with a laugh. "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied and her face went blank for a moment. "Were we going to talk about something?"

"I think I was going to talk about how beautiful you look." Sophie stared at him with amusement tinkling in her eyes.

"Are you buttering me up for something?" she asked with a knowing grin and a loving little kiss upon his lips.

"I would never think to do such a thing," he said with laughter twinkling in his eyes once more. "I don't need to butter you up to do anything." He let out a small cry of pain as she hit his shoulder playfully. "Well, perhaps for a few things my love, but that is all." Another cry of pain followed the first. "Many things then, does that suffice your appetite for pain?"

"Almost," Sophie said and lightly punched his shoulder one more time for good measure. "You're so wonderful to be putting up with me through all this."

"I really wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't imagine any other woman carrying my children that would remain so beautiful throughout the entire pregnancy. For that matter, I wouldn't want any other woman to carry my child other than you," he whispered into her ear. "You are truly the only one for me."  
"Do you think so?" she asked. "Howl, you are seriously buttering me up, what is going on?"

"Do you want the truth and the whole truth?" he asked her in a serious tone of voice. Sophie nodded and he sighed. "All right, it was just that I wanted to talk to you about… making love. We haven't done it since we found out you were with child and now it might be too late because I don't want to loose the child because we were….well, I mean…"

"I get what you mean. You're in the mood because it's been a while, eh?" she asked teasingly.

"Does that make it a yes?" he asked.

"Didn't you just say you didn't want to loose the child or children by doing it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes but I'm sure there are ways…" he trailed off when the look on her face turned to glaring.

"Unless you know one of those safer ways Howl right off the top of your head the answer is no," she said and stood up, waddling to the stairs before going up. "I'm going to take a rest now Howl." She went up as quickly as she was able and disappeared around a corner.

"I see you're having a few problems Howl?" Calcifer asked as Howl stood up himself and went to his pile of books.

"It's no problem," Howl said as he began digging his way through his books. "I just have to find out how we can do it safely. There is a way. I could've sworn that in the midst of one of these books I saw something…"

"Have fun looking then," Calcifer said pleasantly. "Tell me what it is when you find it. I don't think Sophie will like it if it has to do with magic though, so be careful."  
"I don't believe what I saw had magic in it. Why are you interested in this anyways Calcifer?" Howl asked with a glance at his friend.

"Maybe because I just want to make sure Sophie isn't going to go on another cleaning rampage or not talk to me if you mess this up," Calcifer said and tried to make a fierce face, which just ended up being a puff of flame coming from his mouth. "That and I'm curious. Is there anything wrong with being curious?"

"Nothing wrong at all," Howl said. "But sometimes I think you're a little too curious."

"Same goes with Sophie," Calcifer said. "She can be just a little too curious as well."

"I see where you two get it from then, each other," Howl said and sat down to begin reading one of his books. "Now don't bother me, I'm reading."

Calcifer let out a puff of flame. "Since when has that ever stopped me talking?"

**_…_**

**__**

Howl poured over almost every book related to pregnancy that he now owned, something he knew Sophie would have him get rid of once the children arrived. Most of these books would be gone then…well, gone in the sense Sophie wouldn't worry about having to clean them anymore. Howl, when redoing the baby room had also created a place for a sort of 'deep storage' for his collection of books. Sophie didn't know about the place, or so he hoped, because that was where he kept all his books that he wasn't using at the current time. Knowing Sophie though, she probably did know and kept the place clean and free from moths and just didn't tell Howl she was doing it.

"There has to be something here. She basically offered if I could find it!" he exclaimed as he paged through another book.

"Sure there is," Calcifer said and with a glare from Howl disappeared into the logs for a moment. "Do you want my help?"

"Do you know the book?" Howl asked. "I'm not letting you touch any of the books and you know why."  
"I might know a name," Calcifer said. "But then again I might not."

"Just tell me the name Calcifer!" Howl exclaimed, standing up.

"I think Howl's just a little moody today, isn't he?" Calcifer teased.

"Don't give me that," Howl said with a dangerous note in his voice.

"Perhaps I should call for help from Sophie or Markl," Calcifer said and opened his mouth wide.

"I wouldn't wake Sophie if I were you and Markl is out with the witch of the waste. Apparently she's decided she'd rather live on her own now," Howl said with a sigh.

"When she's been turned back into her true age? I highly doubt that," Calcifer said.

"That's why Markl is with her. Apparently there's a home for old people who want to be independent. He's taking her there to see if that's where she'd like to stay," Howl said. "Sophie and I are paying for it of course, it's not as though the witch can take care of herself by herself anymore. Gives a little more room to our castle, don't you agree?"

"I for one will be glad when she's gone," Calcifer said. "I hated it when she first came here and was staring at me and then when she grabbed me and then she now keeps staring at me!"

"Come on, she's like our grandmother with the way she looks." Howl smiled teasingly at his friend, his anger quickly fading and he sat down and turned back to his book.

"I always hated my grandmother," Calcifer said.

"How do you even know your own grandmother?" Howl asked.

"Before I fell from the sky she boxed me on the ears. It hurt," Calcifer said. "She told me to take care and don't do something stupid."

"You're lying through your teeth and you know it," Howl said.

"I don't have any teeth to lie through," Calcifer said.

"Taking a literal meaning doesn't mean it's any less of a lie that came out of your fiery mouth." Howl turned the page of his book irritatingly and glared at Calcifer who shrunk back once again.

"Okay fine, so maybe I didn't have a grandmother but the witch of the waste still scares me and creeps me out. Let her go to an old folk's home. It'll be good because then she won't be able to scare your future children," Calcifer said, getting brave once again.

"You have a lot of opinions don't you?" Howl asked.

"You know what? There's a book down by your hand, you haven't looked through it yet I recommend you do. Get some from Sophie and come back less moody and less argumentative." Calcifer let out a huff of smoke and settled down. "I'm going to take a nap, have fun without me."

"Have fun? If that's what you think it is then you don't know what fun is," Howl muttered and then his voice turned to an upset whisper. "All I want is one night with Sophie…is it too much to ask?" He grabbed at the book that Calcifer had pointed him to and buckled down to read once again.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie crept downstairs to see her husband once again immersed in reading. Not only was he vain and selfish but she thought he was starting to turn into something obsessive compulsive as well. She saw Calcifer sleeping by in the fire pit, clearly he must have gotten bored with what Howl was doing. She doubted he'd even realize she had woken up and come down. There was a banging at the door and Sophie rushed forward as quickly as possible to open it. Markl pushed past her and she shut the door carefully before walking back up to the main room.

"Where's the witch of the waste?" she asked.

"You know how she wanted to live on her own so I suggested this one place where old people can pretty much live independently?" Markl asked.

"Oh yes, I seem to remember Howl and her arguing over all sorts of things lately. I think she just might have had enough, so that's why you were gone?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, and don't have me repeat any of what the arguments were about either. But anyways, she made up her own mind this place was to stifling so I took her to a place like she wanted. She's staying the night to see if it's right for her." Markl made a face. "She was really odd." Sophie smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"  
"I'm sorry she felt that way so badly she had to leave. I really knew nothing of this at all!" Sophie exclaimed and then sighed. "It won't be the same without her around. She really can't get on by herself too well, you do know that, right Markl?"

"There are people there to help the elderly. It's their job!" Markl said excitedly.

"I believe that's called a retirement home then?" Sophie asked.

"Na-uh, because she gets to do what she wants to do but they're there to make sure she's okay. It's like a prison but no restrictions and no cell bars!"

"That's not a kind way of putting it," Sophie said. "Does she want to really leave or is she just trying to go after another heart?"  
"Could be," Markl said with a shrug. "I mean I saw a lot of young guys working there. She might just want their attention."  
"She hasn't changed. So she's only leaving so she can live 'on her own' and be assisted when she needs to by young men?" Sophie asked with a sigh. "Well she can do that then, it's her choice!"

"I think she's just a little jealous Sophie that there isn't anyone here available. Markl is still too young and Howl is married to you," Calcifer's voice piped in and Sophie and Markl turned towards the fire demon. "She's probably also a little lonely. She didn't need help until her powers were drained from her and she became her true age."

Sophie pondered his words. "I think you're right Calcifer. Well, if this will help her feel better than by all means she should do it."

"Sophie, I'm hungry," Markl said. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Something simple I guess. We have to eat on chairs near Calcifer again I'm afraid. Oh dear, come to think of it ever since I told Howl I was pregnant we haven't really had a meal at the table have we?" Sophie asked. "Sorry Calcifer, no offense."

"None taken. I'll take company when I get it. You should really be pregnant more often," he replied teasingly. "Why don't we have eggs?"

"That sounds good," Markl said as he licked his lips.

"Breakfast for dinnertime? That's ridiculous Markl, I don't think so Calcifer, not tonight." Sophie looked at the two disappointed faces and gave in with a sigh. "All right then, fine, we'll have breakfast for dinner. Howl, we're going to eat now, could I get a little assistance making it?" Howl didn't stir from the book he was in and she let out another sigh. "Howl, all I'm asking for is a little assistance." He continued to ignore her and Sophie let out a huff of annoyed air. "Fine then, I'll make it myself. I can cook just as well as you but don't blame me if I get hurt!" Howl raised his head then and looked over at her.

"What did you say about hurting yourself?" he asked worriedly.

"Ah, so those are the magic words," Markl said. "If Sophie might be in danger Howl won't hesitate to come to her aid."

"I wanted some help making dinner," Sophie said, ignoring Markl. "It's due to the fact I'm not entirely sure I could cook well in this condition, I mean I could possibly do it but I'm not sure I have the strength at the current time."

"Say no more, I'm on it!" Howl said and ran to grab the pan. "What do the two of them want?"

"Eggs!" Markl and Calcifer said.

"Breakfast for dinner? Why didn't I think of that myself. Sounds good," Howl said and then walked up to Sophie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But of course you know eggs aren't just a breakfast food, right?"  
"They are only a breakfast food for me when not in something I cooked," she said teasingly. "That's my philosophy."

"I see, well either way, we're having eggs…bacon too I suppose?" he asked and turned back to Markl and Calcifer, with Markl now standing by Calcifer's side. Both nodded. "I guess I am forced to be the chef tonight!" He went about preparing their dinner and Sophie waddled over to the book Howl had been reading from and let out a short gasp as she glanced over to see what had drawn his attention so. 'Karma Sutra for the expecting mother'.

**_…_**

**__**

Howl had a plan to get Sophie to have sex with him now. That book Calcifer had pointed out for him had been a great help. He had picked out one of the easiest things to do and one of the most gentle, the bathtub. The bathtub would be filled with water, well, of course it would and then because water makes people more buoyant and lighter (one and the same in this case) and thus would follow that love making would be easier. Of course Howl was taking all sorts of precautions and making it as romantic as he possibly could. Calcifer was right, he really was on edge lately and needed some. Only problem was, this late in the pregnancy really worried him and he was on the verge of backing out, if not for the fact then Sophie might think that he thought she wasn't attractive anymore.

He smiled as he remembered their wedding night. She had been nervous and he had been uncertain. Both really hadn't been in love before and neither knew what to do really, except for things they had heard…Howl had heard more than Sophie of course. For all Howl's flirting he had never really experienced the art of making love before Sophie. Howl laughed at the irony of it all, such a flirt and never experienced that next step. It wasn't because he had the sense to wait until marriage, it was simply because…well, he didn't exactly have an explanation for it. Perhaps it was his conscience that got the better of him and he didn't even know it.

Whatever it was it didn't matter anymore. He had Sophie and they had been each other's firsts. It had been a night full of magic and love and a bond so deeply formed that he would let nothing shatter it. And tonight would be another celebration of that love hopefully. Markl was already in bed, the witch of the waste now away, possibly forever, Hein sleeping by Calcifer who was extremely tired but extremely well fed from bacon fat and egg shells and then Sophie…who was doing a little cleaning up before coming upstairs to his surprise for her. Well, she probably knew something about it but it would still mostly be a surprise.

Howl sighed. The romance was still there in their lives even though she was pregnant and it would still be there once their family started, he'd make sure of that. He heard footsteps and peeked out the bathroom door to see Sophie coming upstairs, gripping the banister as she went up each step, muttering about something. Howl exited the bathroom after doing one final check and went to assist his wife.

"May I be of assistance love?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Are you offering help?" she asked. "Because if you are I'm accepting it." Howl came down to the step she was on and helped her walk up the rest of the way. Once they were finally at the top Sophie gasped a little as she caught her breath.

"I think we might have to move the bedroom downstairs for you love," Howl said, "At least until the children are born. Either that or install some kind of elevator."

"No, no, I'm fine. This is nothing, really." Sophie's voice was reassuring but he still wondered if the bedroom downstairs, which used to be Sophie's old room, should be made for her once more to make things easier on her. "Besides, I prefer it up here. Our upstairs bed is so much more comfortable."

"I agree," he said with a smile. "Much more so when you're in it with me."

"How is the children's room coming along?" she asked him. "You've been reading a bit these past few days so I assume either you're waiting to finally adjust the room or your too busy with other things to finish it just yet." She didn't tell him she had a good idea what he was about to do just from the name on the book, and she was glad he had found a way. She did wonder lately if he still truly found her sexy and pretty enough and the book was proof of that. She wasn't vain, just worried what the pregnancy was really doing to their relationship sometimes, although (with that book) her worries had now faded and she was relieved he still wanted her.

"It's still in the works and will have to be once more if it does turn out to be that you are having twins," he said as they began to walk down the hall. The bathroom lay just ahead.

"What if I have triplets?" she joked.

"It's entirely possible, don't joke," he said. "I don't know what I'd do having three children right off the bat and everything. Two I can handle."

"But three would be trouble? Isn't it true the best things always come in threes?" she teased.

"I don't know. It's the first time I've heard that said," Howl said and realized they were at the door to the bathroom. He smirked. "I could test that out now…"

"What, test out that good things always come in threes?" she asked with a smile. She knew perfectly what he was up to now.

"Perhaps my dear Sophie, perhaps," he said and before she could respond he kissed her, gently brushing his lips over hers and her eyes closed as he slowly drew her in. His hand fumbled around her for the door and once his hand was on the knob, he opened it and gently nudged her in. Sophie gasped as she saw what was laid out for her and him. Candles lined the tub and it smelled so sweet in the air, which oddly enough wasn't making her feel sick, as in the earlier months strong scents made her nauseous.

"It's beautiful in here," Sophie whispered in awe and Howl came in behind her, shutting the door behind him. "You were looking at that book weren't you then, for ways to be with me…"

"I know it seemed like a ploy just to get some but I really do have method behind this madness," he said with a smile and kissed her gently again.

"What could that be? Oh Howl, I don't care about those!" she exclaimed and kissed him fiercely. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Ah, one of the reasons comes into the light. I could tell a little you were beginning to worry I didn't find you attractive and sexy anymore. I promise you Sophie, I never once all through this so far ever found you lacking in attractiveness. The mere fact you're carrying my child means makes you more appealing to me than anything, the mere fact that you're carrying it willingly as well." Sophie smiled at the comment.

"Does that mean you don't have an ulterior motive other than that?" she asked. "I could have sworn you were on edge lately and I thought I heard Calcifer murmuring how you needed to get some or something like that."  
"Multiple motives always lead to the same goal," he purred in her ear and kissed her neck. "Do you approve of the setting? I've done a little research and I think this will suit…"

"You always do research," Sophie said and her husband raised his head to look at her, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "But I accept this as a wonderful place to test such research." She watched him as he began to move to kiss her once again and sighed as he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Good then. Where shall I begin?"

**_…_**

**__**

Howl touched Sophie's hair, still slightly damp from the bath. Ah, just a few hours in there had done much to relax him, just as Calcifer thought it would, not that he'd ever tell the demon. She wasn't complaining about pain or anything so the children must be safe. He was glad they had done it now, because he'd be fine until after the children were born (or so his horny self hoped). He traced a finger down her side and leaned forward to kiss her damp hair before raising himself back up on his elbow to observe her. The bed was a little wet now but he didn't mind. She hadn't been completely out of it until she got into the bed with him and fell fast asleep. He really must have exhausted her, but then again, she always fell asleep in his arms whenever they had done it in the bed, it was normal and he loved that about her, really.

As he yawned, he realized he was tired as well, but he couldn't help it, watching this sight before him was just too much; she was just too beautiful. "Ah sweet Sophie, I don't think you even know what you do to me sometimes." He pulled the blankets up to cover both of them more and settled down to kiss her on the forehead and draw her into his arms. It was a little difficult to do so, but he managed to get her at least nestled in the crook of his one arm. Sophie smiled and snuggled closer to him and Howl closed his eyes contentedly. This was a woman worth keeping.

**_…_**

**__**

From downstairs Calcifer smiled and spurt out a mixture of flame and smoke as he reached over to grab another log. "I told him it would do him good, but did he listen? Yes! Finally, after all this time, it takes Sophie getting pregnant to get him to actually listen to some of my advice."

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie awoke the next morning in the crock of Howl's arms. She sat up and the memories of the previous night flooded to her mind. She shifted on the bed, wrapping a top blanket around her as she used the ladder to get down from the bed and went to fetch some clothes and began to waddle to the door to head to the bathroom. She smiled at the thought of the bathroom. "I think I'll have to thank Calcifer for suggesting such a wonderful book for Howl to get his ideas from."

**_…_**

**__**

Markl stared at the ceiling of his room as the morning light filtered in. He had just woken up and his eyes shifted towards the door. "I don't want to know and I don't want them to tell me."

**_…_**

**__**

Howl woke to see Sophie had already gotten up and was most likely in the bathroom getting ready for the day. He smiled to himself grandly. "I still got it."

**_… (A/N: Halfway there!)_**

**__**

As Sophie entered her eight month of pregnancy she found nothing could keep her from doing whatever it was she wanted. She wanted to do everything and anything that she could, from mending clothes that didn't need mending or cleaning rooms that had just been cleaned the day before. Whatever possessed her to do it didn't seem to tire her out in the end either. Calcifer called this the 'storm before the hurricane before the birth before the calm', whatever that meant. She cooked elaborate dishes each night and had forced Howl to keep the table they ate at clean around dinner time so she could pile high mounds of food around it. Howl and Markl and Calcifer didn't eat too much of it, just enough to be full, and they had to get to it quickly now because Sophie was eating for two, or three, or perhaps four as the case was. Sophie in the back of her mind doubted it was two or three children now because she had heard from someone how twins and triplets were always born prematurely, so she sincerely thought it was one…even though Howl had told her that each pregnancy was different.

He had returned to redecorating the baby's room, new designs being drawn up almost by the dozen as he poured over pieces of paper, designing rooms that would be fit for one, two and three children if the case came around to it.

The witch of the waste had decided to stay in the old folks home Markl had shown her to, the young men there were giving her the most attention she would ever need and she could do things by herself now with fresh energy that seemed to come from nowhere, like with Sophie although Sophie's energy didn't seem to tire her out at all. Whereas the witch seemed to take an early bedtime on occasion or would take naps once in a while as well (as per the letter the witch had had sent). Sophie was still sad and a little lonely now that she was officially the only woman left in the house but was glad the witch of the waste was happy where she was and resolved that when she could after the baby was born to visit often. Calcifer was the happiest of the family, excited to almost a fault that the witch of the waste would no longer look at him with those odd looks anymore.

Howl and Markl, although they pretended to be sad she was gone to save Sophie's feelings from being hurt, didn't mind much that she had left as there was a little bit more room around the house (even if Howl could remodel whenever he felt like it). There was also the fact they could practice spells and not have to watch out for anyone but Sophie, who had become adapt at avoiding them even in the late stages of the pregnancy.

Every day that passed Howl made sure to tell Sophie how beautiful she looked, kiss her around a dozen times and make sure she was quite comfortable wherever she went. He even did have to expand the bathroom in the downstairs now, just to make it better for her and to give her easier access. Markl kept feeling Sophie's stomach, as the child (or children) were quite active, kicking and pushing on the walls of her stomach as if to say hi. Calcifer would often watch though as Howl, more than Markl, would lay his head down on the flat of her stomach and rub his hands over her bulge, wanting to feel the life within her. Howl would stay there for long moments which seemed like hours, just talking to the future life or lives that awaited him. He even sang to them which Sophie was surprised at, because Howl, for all his lack of instrumental ability could sing a most beautiful song.

That being said, he really knew only how to sing child nursery rhymes and little songs that were from his place of birth but Sophie loved listening to it nonetheless. Her future child was very lucky to have a father like Howl, even if he was rude and vain. Yes, Howl loved to feel the life inside of Sophie and she found herself giggling at the touch of his fingertips against her bare stomach. Dresses no longer fit her, (they had stopped fitting her a long time ago) and she instead had to wear skirts that she could hardly see unless she was sitting down or looking over her shoulder and button up tops like the ones Howl wore. She could hardly see her feet ever and often told Howl she looked forward to the day when she could see them again.

Calcifer would make remarks here and there about planning out what names should be and Sophie would listen to all the names Calcifer would list, filing them away in the back of her mind while Howl completely ignored them, working on the baby's room and still trying to find spells to help Sophie give birth more painlessly. They had even called a midwife in to make sure she was all right and the midwife promised to assist with the birth when the time came.

"Howl dear, Hein has to go outside!" Sophie exclaimed and hushed Calcifer from saying anything for a moment, glancing towards the dog now currently waiting at the back door. "Would you let him out?"

"Very well," Howl said, disappointment in his voice. He stalked over to the door and opened it, leaving it open as Hein ran around in the yard. He had been neglected slightly over the past few months, Sophie realized and she resolved to pay better attention to him too once she had given birth as well. Markl was off somewhere for the moment, possibly getting sweets at the sweet shop where Sophie's sister worked but she didn't worry. He could take care of himself fairly well and she trusted he wouldn't do anything dumb while he was out. Truth be told, she trusted Markl in public more than she trusted Howl, but she would never tell Howl that, at least not to his face.

"So anyways Sophie, can I continue?" Calcifer asked and Sophie turned to face him again, smiling broadly and nodding.

Before Calcifer could say anything Howl was already back inside. "It looks like rain so I'm going to close the upstairs windows. I'll leave the ones here open, nothing like the smell for fresh rain but I don't want it getting on anything important upstairs." He bounded up the steps, leaving the door outside to the back open for Hein when he wanted to come back in. Sophie sighed and put a hand on her stomach.

"That's your father," she whispered to them lovingly.

Calcifer cleared his throat loudly. "Can I continue now?" Sophie nodded. "Good. Okay, a new boy's name I had in mind was Raul."

"It doesn't sound right to me," Sophie said.

"All right then, here's another boy's name, Yuki!" he said proudly.

"Still doesn't sound right."

"Never fear, I have more! How about Simon?"

"No."  
"Onto girl's names then. How about Sophitia?"  
"No," Sophie sighed. "it sounds to similar to my name, too similar."

"Raine?"  
"No."

"Chihiro?"

"Nah."

"Tohru."

"Doesn't sound right."

"Okay then… Umi!"

"That's a girl's name?"

"Moving on… how about Wind or June?"

"Pretty but not quite," Sophie said and stood up, stretching out her arms and yawning. "I need to move around for a bit Calcifer. I'm sorry that the names aren't helping me find the right ones any easier, they are good choices though."

"I'll have more ideas tomorrow you can bet on it!" he said. Calcifer, for all the anger he had over the little things that didn't work out for him didn't get angry over not finding the right name. Sophie figured the reason he wasn't upset over it was because of the fact he got attention whenever he had ideas for names and was lonely enough not to argue when Sophie said the names didn't sound right, and just came back with more later. Or something like that, she couldn't really figure that one out. Calcifer just seemed to have all these names, like he'd been planning on this happening, which he probably was. Calcifer did a lot more than he said he did, and was also most likely scheming what he was going to teach the children once they were born. She smiled again and sighed.

"Sophie love, come over here for a moment," Howl said and she walked towards his beckoning hand and took it into her own. "Ah, there you are."

"What do you want to see me about?" she asked. "Don't tell me you actually want me to look at the plans for the children's room before it's done." Her teasing voice sent Howl to glare at her but she began to laugh and he sighed, giving up trying to do anything about her mood.

"No, that's not it," Howl said and brushed his hand against her cheek before drawing her into a quick and yet deep kiss.

"Howl!" she exclaimed laughing. "You're just all over the place, aren't you?" Howl began laughing with her.

"My dear, I think you are right. Perhaps I am much too restless!" he said. "I would suggest traveling somewhere for a while to shake it off, but at the moment you're not in much shape for traveling. How far along are you now? Eight months, right?"

"Yes Howl, look how big I am!" she exclaimed. Howl grabbed her hands and started to dance a little with her around the room. "What is up with you?"

"I found it! I found it!" he exclaimed.

"What did you find love?" she asked as he let her catch her breath. "What is it that you found?"

"The one spell I was looking for. I told you I'd find it!" he exclaimed. Sophie smiled at him, happy for him accomplishing a task…but she didn't remember what spell he had been looking for. Her look of joy changed to puzzlement and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't you remember the spell I told you I was looking for?"  
"I don't recall it love, I'm sorry," she said bashfully. "I really honestly don't at the moment."

"It was the spell to make sure the pregnancy went smoothly. Just to make sure you don't suffer as much pain as what's normal. I found the spell! Now all I have to do is practice it to make sure I can perform it, not that I won't be able to in the end. No spell is too hard for me to master!" He looked at her with wide excited eyes and kissed her again. When they broke away from the kiss, she remained breathless and he kissed her again before she could catch her breath. She didn't want to spoil his happiness at all, and she was glad he had found the spell he had been searching for so that he could help her.

"Would you two lovebirds just get a room already?" Markl's small voice caught them both off guard and they turned towards the door to see the boy balancing a few packages as he made his way up the stairs.

"What do you have there?" Sophie asked, rushing forward as fast as she was able to offer her aid to the boy. She took a few of Markl's packages and carried them to the table.

"Sweets of course," he said. "The sweet shop where your sister works is the best! I got them all fresh too! This is the best stuff."

"I am a little hungry," Sophie said. "I wouldn't mind a few sweets and I'm sure the baby won't either."

"You speak as if you know its tastes already," Howl said as he opened up one of the packages with interest.

"Shouldn't I?" she asked. "I may not truly know what they'll like once they're born but right now when they're with me my tastes are their tastes, or his or her tastes, as the case may be."

"I see your reasoning," Howl said and pulled out a sweet bun.

"Doesn't it all look delicious?" Markl said and opened up another package. "I got something a little sweet and spicy for Calcifer too." He pulled out a piece of something and tossed it at the fire demon, who caught it in his mouth and chomped on it happily before licking his fiery lips. "Did you like that?"  
"Tastiest thing I've had in a long time," Calcifer said. "Howl, even you should try a bit of it, although it might just be a little to hot for you to handle."

"Ha, I'll bet," Howl said defiantly as he reached into the same box that the sweet had come out of and pulled out a piece, popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a few moments before gagging and spitting what he had chewed out onto the floor. "HOT!"

"Howl, that's disgusting!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Eww, I'm not touching that," Markl said. Sophie let out a sigh and glared at her husband with a knowing look of 'you and your stupid pride' and went to grab the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the spit out food and she gave it to Calcifer.

"I'll eat it, but I won't enjoy it," Calcifer said with a shudder as the lump was fed to him. "It's got Howl germs on it. Only reason…" He paused to chew and then glared at Howl. "Only reason I ate it was because the cake itself was good. I told you it was too hot for you, but did you listen? NO! I mean seriously Howl, how stupid are you?"

"I'm not apologizing. You could have said no and not have had to eat it too," Howl said and tossed the rest of his piece at Calcifer, who at it without comment. "You're a sucker for sweets, no matter what form they come in because you don't get many."

"Wow, state the obvious why don't we?" Calcifer said. Sophie let out another sigh as she put away the broom. Those two fought like a married couple…which, at one point though they technically were…kinda.

"Shut up both of you," Sophie said and stole the other cake Howl was holding, eating it in a few short bites. She smiled at Howl's stunned look before reaching into the first box he had opened and eating another sweet. "Just enjoy these, all right?"

"I don't really think you should have too many of those my dear, I don't want you making yourself sick," he said. "I honestly don't need you to be sick when you make me sick so often already."

"I don't make you sick!" Sophie exclaimed. "You bring it upon yourself you child!" He let out a yelp as she bopped him on the head. "But back to the topic we began discussing before Markl came in, about the spell you found to make giving birth easier for me?"

"Ah, of course, all I wanted to enforce was that I would be practicing that spell often now to make sure I get it right." He let out a sigh and then smiled. "It is a little difficult, but nothing is impossible for me to do!"

"I can name a few things," Calcifer said and Howl glared at him. "But I won't, because friends don't do that to other friends. Of course, when the day comes I need something I will use blackmail."

"Fiend," Sophie said with a giggle.

"Learned it from the best Sophie, he's your husband." Calcifer let out a puff of flame and smoke and chuckled. "He is good at what he does though, I give him that."

"A compliment coming from you Calcifer? We certainly don't get those often," Howl said as he went over to the book he had been looking at and began reading it again. "It can't be helped I guess, sometimes you must flatter the wizard."

"That wasn't flattery. I meant it as an insult, that he's good at what he does before now and nothing else. He botches up everything…ah never mind, just ignore me like always," Calcifer said through puffs of smoke. Howl did just that, reading over and over again that one page of his book, making his way to the couch (without bumping into anything which was amazing) and sitting down so he could read better on the couch. Sophie sighed and hobbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. All that sugar had made her thirst. Markl began packing away the sweets and put them into a cupboard for later. Sophie had to drink two glasses before she believed her thirst had subsided and sighed as she sat the glass down on the counter.

Taking a hand and placing it on her stomach she smiled. "This is your family. They're odd and mean at times. They fight and argue and I fight and argue back, but they're family and loveable, never mind their entire wild faults." She felt the child (or children) push up against her hand and she took that to mean they understood. She did have the greatest family here, the greatest life. For being the oldest this was thing she had the most of, the one thing she wanted the most of.

**_…_**

**__**

Howl busied himself the next few days trying to learn the spell, although for a majority of those days he was really searching for all the ingredients in abundant proportions, some to practice with and actually do the spell with and then more should the need arise he would have to do it again.

"Ah hell that won't do!" he exclaimed one morning. "Why in the world did I pick these things? I can't use them in any spell much less this one! They aren't ready!"

"Watch your language Howl Jenkins!" Sophie exclaimed, using his least favorite last name. With how Howl was they went by two last names, his favorites, Jenkins and Pendragon. Jenkins was usually pushed to the side as Pendragon was always and would always be the preferred last name Howl wanted them to truly be under. However, when Sophie was mad, really mad or just extremely tired, moody or upset she would call Howl's name with Jenkins…just to show him how made she was. "If you don't watch your language then I won't let you design a room for the baby at all!"

"Then what will the baby do when it is born?" Howl had asked, shrinking beneath Sophie's piercing gaze.

"Sleep in our bed," she replied easily.

"Between us?" he asked worriedly.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch," she said, narrowing her eyes and that was the end of that. Howl promised he wouldn't swear until she was past the pregnancy, he certainly didn't want to sleep on the couch, which could get uncomfortable after a while even though it was extremely soft. He had held true to his word…so far. The though of sleeping on the couch, coupled with the fact Sophie had used Jenkins instead of Pendragon made him very afraid. Eight months pregnant Sophie frightened him now. She had energy still, coming out of nowhere and the house always sparked clean. All his potions and stuff kept getting rearranged and he finally decided to put labels on his things because she kept moving things around. He dealt with tropical green hair for a day and then sparkly blue before finally arriving back at the black he so longed to have as his color of hair once more. He didn't know how Sophie still had the ability to climb up and down stairs either. He figured after a while that was just that and didn't bring up the issue of sleeping in the downstairs room Sophie used to occupy before they married because she growled at him last time he brought it up.

Calcifer still listed off names, some more ridiculous than others and yet Sophie still listened, filing each away for later. She truly didn't believe that she would have any idea until the children were born and she exclaimed the names then.

Markl usually did the errands nowadays because as energetic as Sophie was, Howl didn't want her outside much with the beating sun upon her that could make her faint. Markl would take Hein with him for a walk and fetch Sophie whatever she needed, even though Howl would always suggest outrageous things as well (but he normally never got those for him).

"Sophie, have you thought of any names yet?" Calcifer asked Sophie one morning.

"I haven't really had the time or the thought. You've had so many already I'm sure anything I come up with would just be hopeless."

"Why?" Calcifer pressed.

"I don't know. I probably won't really know until it or they are born. That's just how it is sometimes," she said with a thoughtful look on her face as she sat down by the fire. "I probably seem really weird to you, don't I?"

"Nah, Howl's still weirder. And more vain. And more selfish. In fact, I think, no, I know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him." Calcifer let out a puff of smoke.

"You've said that before," Sophie said with a laugh.

Calcifer smiled. "I know, but it's true. You know how he was when you first met him. Now he's loosened up a little and with his heart back and all I think he's learning how to care and how to be…how should I put it? Human?"

"I guess," Sophie said. "It's a little scary to think of how far we've come in such a short amount of time."

"I wouldn't trade it. If I could go back in time and change it I wouldn't. Not anymore. Sure, it used to be bad, but it isn't really anymore. It's actually quite nice, you know?" Calcifer asked and continued to smile. "This is a good day, isn't it?"

"I think this is a good year," Sophie corrected. "I don't know what else is in store, or the gender of the children or even how many, one or more, but I look forward to it."

"Ah, the wonderful anticipation," Calcifer said. "Sophie, are you nervous or excited?"  
"Both and I'm worried too. The birth better go well," she said. "But we have a midwife, Howl found her and he is good at tracking down some good women once in a while you know. She said she'd help in any way she could. She won't even tie me down or force me to do anything unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm glad the old practices of childbirth are starting to die out."

"Actually, I think I know of only one place where the tradition of tying down women hasn't died out yet. It isn't healthy for the mother or the child to do that." Calcifer sighed. "I've seen a lot in my lifetime."

"I'll bet you have," Sophie replied. "I think I have too. Calcifer, when the child or children are old enough, I want to see more of the world, more of what's beyond those doors, you know?"

"I thought you of all people wouldn't have that much of a sense of adventure." Calcifer looked a little surprised.

"I don't, it's just; I guess I'm still curious about things. Books can't tell me everything the way they can tell Howl and I've always heard that experience is the best teacher," Sophie replied.

"Even if it isn't the kindest one?" Calcifer asked, finished a thought that had been running through his own mind at the time.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Calcifer said.

"Um…let's see…" Sophie thought hard for a moment, trying to think of a saying that would beat the one Calcifer had just listed off. "Um…If at first you don't…no, that won't work…Love beats all, wait, that's not really a saying…"

"I win that round," Calcifer said and puffed out more smoke.

"I can see that," Sophie said and then looked around the room. "Wait, I thought Howl was here earlier…"

"He's off after another ingredient I think," Calcifer said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. The worst that could happen is he'll come back with slap marks on his cheek."

"He shouldn't be doing that he's married!" Sophie said. "His wedding band should tell that story…"

"That's why he'd get slapped if he hit on a girl," Calcifer said dryly.

"He wouldn't do that unless he wants to sleep on a couch," Sophie said.

"Oy, right, you did threaten that for any number of things, didn't you?" Calcifer asked with a grin and looked towards the door. "No, I don't think he'll do anything like that. He may be an idiot at times but he's still a good man."

"I know," Sophie said with a giggle. "That's why I married him."

"You married him out of love, whether he was a good man or not," Calcifer said.

"I love him because he's a good man, kind, gentle and handsome…smart too," she said as an afterthought. Calcifer began to laugh and Sophie noticed he was low on wood and added a stick to him.

"You add the word 'smart' after a pause, that's funny," Calcifer said.

"I didn't mean it as an insult!" she exclaimed and Calcifer began to laugh. "I'm serious demon!"

"Oh, you didn't even call me by my name, now I'm shaking!" he said and continued to laugh. Sophie glared at him and then started to make her way out side.

"I don't have to take any of this," she muttered and opened the door to the flower fields and shut it behind her as she left.

"What…What did I say?"

**_…_**

**__**

By the time Howl began practicing his spells Sophie was officially nine months pregnant on the day her ninth month began. On the side he was designing the baby's room but other than that he was practicing how the spell would work properly (along with a few jobs that the king was paying him to do of course…one had to make a living!).

"I don't like it Sophie, he's working so hard on it," Markl said as they ate breakfast one morning. Sophie looked over to see Howl on the table, mixing things together once more.

"He's working so hard to get it right, how can you not like it?" Sophie asked, setting her plate down just outside of Calcifer's reach, Calcifer looking very disappointed. "Yes, you're not getting a bite of it. I'm eating for more than one you know."

Calcifer pouted. "Yeah, whatever. I can just imagine getting all the tasty leftovers from your kids though…" He licked his lips.

Sophie laughed at him. "All you'll most likely get from them is vegetables."

"More than what you've been giving me of late!" Calcifer exclaimed, trying to hide his disgusted look. Sophie never thought he could even really taste but if vegetables made him recoil in horror than it was very possible that he could. "I've gotten nothing from you!"

"Little to nothing," Sophie agreed and picked up her plate to begin eating again. "You know what though? It's almost over though…this pregnancy."

"Is that a bad thing love?" Howl's voice came through to Calcifer and Sophie near the fireplace. "Aren't you glad that it's almost over?"

"I don't know," Sophie said. "All of this…I don't know. When it's all over it may leave me feeling a little empty. Overprotective too. I can protect them when they're inside me to the fullest extent, but once born, I don't know. I only can hope I'll be able to protect them as well as before."

"You won't feel empty because they're be there for you to hold and love Sophie," Howl said and approached her, kneeling down beside her and putting his hands on her knee, looking up at her with his bright eyes.

"You wouldn't know," she said. "Unless you get pregnant you wouldn't really know. I know how I feel and that's that." Calcifer looked at her, then looked at Howl, then sighed and looked away because he had seen more than enough sappy romance to last him the rest of the week, not that it was sappy really, just…it still creeped him out to see Howl so deeply in love. Not that he minded much. The more in the house (of people who didn't creep him out like the witch) the happier he was, because the more he would have to talk to.

"All right Sophie, I won't argue with that," Howl said, rising and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I get it; it's a woman thing I guess. I know I can't wait until I'll be able to hold my son or daughter in my hands."

"I bet," Sophie replied with a smile. She watched Howl return to the table, working on the spell once more. Smoke rose up from the table and Sophie's eyes widened.

"Nothing to worry about," Howl said over the smoke and sparkles. "I have it all under control." A little of the smoke flowed over the room towards Sophie and Calcifer, who began coughing from the thickness of it. "I have it under CONTROL!" The smoke thinned and disappeared, but Sophie kept coughing. Howl ran and grabbed a glass of water before running to Sophie and handing it to her, which she took and chugged down without a second thought. He helped her stand and she set down the glass next to her half full plate.

"I don't feel so good," Sophie said and lurched forward towards Calcifer, who leaned back so he didn't burn her. Howl caught her and they fell to the ground, Howl struggling to keep Sophie from hitting her head, but he managed. He held her gently in his arms and she looked up at him, tear stained eyes and soot covered cheeks. "Love, I think it's time…"

"Time for what?" Howl's worried voice was soft, soft and full of concern for her. He didn't know what was going on. What was it time for? Her eyes went wide for a moment as though she were in pain.  
"Howl, I think my water broke, the baby's coming!" she exclaimed.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Pretty much last or second to last chapter here. Told you I wouldn't have this very long! Sorry for the wait…don't hurt me!

**NOTE: **Not going to be a push and birth thing. I'm going to try and make it semi real…

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

"Howl, I'm serious the baby is coming!" Sophie exclaimed and panted slightly before letting out a sharp cry of pain. "HOWL!"

"I'll get you to the bed," he said worriedly. As they walked towards the stairs Howl drew in a loud breath. "MARKL!" Markl came bounding towards the banister and leaned over it with a curious expression. "Go get the midwife, now!"  
"What's wrong?" Markl asked. "It's too early, isn't it?"

"GET HER NOW!" Howl yelled and Markl yelped in fear and ran towards the door pulling on his shoes. "I don't care how busy she is right now this is much more pressing!" Markl turned the knob and ran outside.

"Anything I can do?" Calcifer asked. "I wish so much I could see it…"

"Make sure the house doesn't get to warm," Howl said as he began to help Sophie up the stairs. "I'll be back down in a minute to get the things for my spell…"

"Are you sure…sure it's going to work?" Sophie asked and looked at him.

"It will, I know it will," Howl said. "How are you feeling love?"  
"The contractions are far enough apart we still have a few hours Howl," she said. "At least, that's what the midwife said. I'm scared Howl…"

Howl kissed his wife's hair. "Don't be scared love, you'll be fine. You're already doing fine. Damn, this is my entire fault! If I hadn't let the smoke get to you…"

"It would have happened at a later date," Sophie said with a faint smile. "Better now than later. I don't want the anxiety to build up any more…so this is fine." Howl placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much Sophie…" he said and when they made it to the hallway, in a great surge of strength he picked her up and carted her to the bedroom. Lying her down on the bed he caressed her cheek and kissed her a dozen times. "Can I get anything for you?"

"I don't think I should be eating something right now…but water? Or tea would be nice Howl…just something…" she said and smiled at his worried face. "I'll be all right. I don't know when the next contraction will be but it'll be fine. I know it will, I believe in you…"

"Sure," he replied and headed out the bedroom door, making sure it was left open in case she needed to yell for him. She was sure…she was unsure. She just couldn't make up her mind now could she?

**_…_**

**__**

"I'm back and I brought the midwife!" Markl exclaimed and walked into the door, followed by two old ladies, one being guided by one young gentleman dressed in white.

"Okay, one's the midwife which is good and the other is the witch of the waste Markl, why is she here?" Howl asked as he dashed from place to place, checking on the hot water Calcifer was boiling and making sure the ingredients were being mixed properly. A cry of pain filled the house and the midwife, as old as she was she still had all the strength in her, bounded up the stairs, calling for Markl as an assistant while Howl was tending to things downstairs.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of your child Howl," the witch of the waste said and the man with her guided her to a couch. "This is William; he's my caretaker at my new home."

"Um…pleased to meet you William I only wish it was under less hectic terms…" Howl said. Markl appeared in front of him. "What is it?"

"The midwife is asking for some of the hot water and towels," he said.

"Take it…make a little peppermint tea while you're at it because Sophie asked for it and the towels…where are they?" Howl asked and looked around.

"Sophie already told me where they are," Markl said. "I'm fine and I'll make the tea as well. How's the spell coming along?"

"I think he's doing it right this time," Calcifer said and William looked at Calcifer and collapsed on the couch in a faint. "Bloke can't handle a fire demon…oh well."  
"I've got everything, I'm just preparing it down here in case I cause more smoke. I shouldn't this time though…" Howl trailed off and then began speaking instructions to himself. Markl shrugged and ran to get the water, made a small pot of tea and let it brew while he brought the water back upstairs carefully and his footsteps could be heard as he ran back and forth with what most likely were towels in his hands.

"HOWL!" Sophie's cry reached Howl's ears and he bounded up the stairs into the room. "There you are…I thought you had left…you aren't going to leave though…are you?"

"I'm only downstairs love," Howl said. "I'm making the parts to the spell and I'm almost done. After that I won't leave your side I promise."

"Promise? Whipped Cream and a thousand cherries on top?" Sophie asked tears in her eyes.

"I promise to return for good with whipped cream and a thousand cherries on top," Howl said and kissed her forehead gently. "It'll be all right."

"Howl, can I talk to you outside?" the midwife asked. "It'll be all right dear; I'm just going to tell him the good news."  
"Do that," Sophie said. "Can I rest for a moment?"  
"Rest now yes, you'll need your strength for later," the midwife agreed and took Howl just outside the room. Markl dashed by them and headed downstairs to check on the tea. "Howl, she's a month early."  
"Yes, I know that," Howl said irritably. "It was because of the smoke from earlier…"

"That may have contributed but most children born prematurely are born like this for one reason alone, there's more than one," she said. "I've lived long enough to know when someone is pregnant with two or more children you know."

"So we have a guarantee of twins then?" Howl asked and the midwife nodded. "Could it possibly be more?"  
"I won't know until the actual birthing begins. This is a very cautious thing however, because one of the children may be tangled up in the umbilical cord," she said.

"Wait…you mean…"

"NO! Don't you go thinking I will let either child die!" she exclaimed and boxed his ears, causing Howl to cry out in pain. "I'm just saying it might take longer than expected if I have to reach in there to turn the child or untangle it. I can do it but it just may take a little longer." Howl rubbed his ears and glared at her. "I've never lost a babe and I won't start now." Her smile was reassuring and he opened his mouth to speak but Markl walked past them carefully holding a small mug of tea for Sophie, who let out another cry. "I had best get back to this and you had best get back to the spell. Just make sure she doesn't loose all her pain or she won't have the will to push!" A gentle warning but one Howl took into consideration. He nodded and dashed down the stairs again. He gave Calcifer another log and set a few within his reach and looked over at the witch of the waste and William. William now stared at Calcifer with quiet fascination and the witch was sleeping soundly for the moment.

It wouldn't last, because when Sophie's contractions would become closer together, it would be impossible for anyone to sleep through it, although he could be mistaken. He went back to his ingredients and began mixing them again.

"What did the midwife talk to you about?" Calcifer asked curiously. "She obviously said or did something because you cried out in pain. All I really heard were mumbled words and her shouting about a child dying."  
"No, she said everything would be fine, she only confirmed for us that it probably was twins, perhaps more…" Howl said and ran to the kitchen, suddenly feeling the need for a cup of tea to calm his nerves as well. The pot had some left and he poured a cup and downed it, his hands shaking slightly. "I picked a good midwife I think…"

"I believe so old friend," Calcifer said. "I'm looking forward to having children run around the house. All the things we'll be able to teach them, all the experiences we can share…"

"Stories told at a midnight hour when the children won't go to sleep?" Howl asked and smiled. "Being a father isn't going to be easy…but then again, if Sophie could deal with this then I'll just do my best as well."  
"That's the way to think Howl," Calcifer said and sighed. "Is the spell done yet?"

"Almost old friend," he replied. "I've almost got it all prepped and ready to go. I'm going to be a father!"

**_…_**

**__**

The contractions were getting closer together and the midwife, although already looking exhausted, didn't seem to let any of it get to her. Howl had finished preparing the spell and was now setting it up around the room, murmuring more instructions as he did so. If anything was needed from here on out Markl would have to fetch it. The witch of the waste was now awake and Hein was cowering on the couch with her, frightened by Sophie's screams of pain. William had helped prepare a light meal at the witch's request with a little gentle coaxing from Howl to get Calcifer to cooperate (the only other time Howl had to leave the room) and people ate lightly. Sophie ate a little but was unable to keep it down so she resolved to stick to tea alone, then as time went on just went to hot water with a little honey and finally just water, lukewarm or otherwise.

After the meal had been eaten the witch had fallen back asleep and Markl was once again running errands. Howl's usual schedule had been interrupted so Markl was making up for it as best he could, tending to whatever customers he could before shutting up the shop when Sophie's contractions became extremely close and her screams woke the witch, who was one of the soundest sleepers in the house.

"It hurts Howl," Sophie cried as she gripped his hand. Howl sat on the bed next to her touching her face with a slightly cold and damp cloth. "It really hurts."

"Think of what the result will be," Howl whispered to her. "These are our children love."

"It still hurts," Sophie sobbed through tear stained eyes. Howl realized by the end of the birthing, he would have lost use of the hand Sophie was now gripping for at least a week.

"It's almost time," the midwife said and began to ready herself, shooing Markl out and setting up everything she needed for later. Howl nodded and kissed Sophie's forehead before forcing her to release his hand so he could perform the spell. He went to the circle he had drawn and focused his powers. The room grew dark and Howl's hair flew everywhere as he began to chant ancient words. Wind rushed around him and then the room calmed. He stood up and brushed off dust before approaching his wife and sitting down beside her again. She grabbed his hand, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Is it working?" Howl asked and she shook her head. "Give it a moment then." She nodded and then a smile creeped up onto her face, even though the smile was faint in itself.

"It doesn't hurt as much," she said. "I don't think I'll die of pain anymore…" She said it so easily Howl wondered if she just said that to make him feel better because he had failed at the spell. (To his ego this was a big blow.) She gripped his hand tightly again but didn't cry out.

"So it did work Howl!" the midwife said joyously. "This is good. Either way, it's good you did it when you did, because it's time…"

**_…_**

**__**

Screams could be heard throughout the house. (Although the spell did help, it helped Sophie to scream…so she did, a lot.) Markl sat near Calcifer, both with worried expressions plastered on their faces as they listened to the ear piercing sounds.

"Is it almost over?" Calcifer asked.

The witch of the waste petted Hein and smiled. "I doubt it fire demon. She's going through the birth of two or more children, that's never easy. I may not have ever had children but I can imagine."

"Is she going to be okay?" Markl asked and looked over at the witch.

"With a midwife like that and Howl by her side? Why all that'll happen when it's over is she'll be exhausted," the witch said, nodding profoundly.

"She won't die?" Markl asked again.

"No dear lad, she won't die. I don't think Sophie would let herself do that," the witch said and laughed. "She's a strong one that's for sure…"

**_…_**

**__**

"Come on love, push!" Howl encouraged.

"Give it all you can and then more!" the midwife instructed.

"I CAN'T!" Sophie wailed. "Get it out of me!"  
"PUSH!" the midwife yelled.

"HOWL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sophie exclaimed and Howl's eyes widened.

"Don't take that personally," the midwife snapped. "Come on my dear, you can do it. The baby is coming it's not that far!" Sophie let out another cry and pushed.

"Is it out yet?" Howl asked.

"I can almost see the head!"

"AHH!"  
"PUSH!"

"It hurts!"  
"You can do it love!"  
"AHHHH!" Crying filled the room and Howl found himself crying.

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy," the midwife said, taking the babe and wrapping it in a few towels. She placed it on a small bed she had made for the babies to be on while the others were being born. "Now we have only one more to go I think and I don't believe this one needs any attending my dear. All we need is for you to push."

"Come on love," Howl said encouragingly. "We have a son Sophie, a son! Come on, there's still one more…"

"A son?" Sophie asked and they looked at each other through their tear stained eyes. "We have a son…"

"The other one should be coming soon," the midwife said. "We can't let you rest just yet Sophie."

"I'm ready," Sophie said and this determined tear stained look crossed her face. "This won't defeat me!"

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie's screams reached the downstairs once more.

"Here comes the second one," the witch said, yawning and stretching slightly. "I wonder which spell Howl actually used. Oh well, the midwife should know…"

**_…_**

**__**

"It really AHHHHH!" Sophie screamed and she clutched Howl's hand harder, causing Howl to cry out in pain himself. "Oh no, I just hurt you love!"

"No, I'm…I'm all right," he said. "Don't worry about me."

"Come on Sophie, you have to push!" the midwife urged. "You can't give up now!"

"AHH!" Sophie looked at Howl with tear stained eyes, pleading for some kind of release.

"Push Sophie," he encouraged. "Push and it'll be over soon!"

She let out another cry as she pushed with all her might. "PLEASE!"

"Sophie, it'll be okay," he said. "Just push!"

"I AM!" she screamed.

"Just a little more Sophie, I can almost see the head!" the midwife said.

"I FEEL SICK!" Sophie screamed as she pushed, letting out more screams as she did so. "AHHHH!" Another series of screams and loud labored breaths followed until another loud wailing was heard from where the midwife now was.

"It's a girl," the midwife said. "And a beautiful baby girl she is."

"I don't think…I don't think I can take anymore…" Sophie panted, looking at Howl. Howl looked at her and kissed her forehead again.

"I think it's over now," he said.

"All that's left should be the expelling of the placenta…" the midwife trailed off before noticing Sophie screaming in pain again. "Dear me, it looks like we have a third."

**_…_**

**__**

"I figured it would be three," Calcifer said.

"What made you figure that?" Markl asked with interest, listening to Sophie's loud wailing about how she didn't want to do it anymore.

"The best things in life come in threes," Calcifer replied easily.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie was positively exhausted, tired beyond belief when the last child was born and the placenta was expelled.

"There we are dear. Don't nod off just yet, would you like to hold them?" the midwife asked.

"I would," Sophie said. "They're ours…Howl… Three of them…"

"Wait a second, what's the gender of the last one?" Howl asked.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: It's the last chapter that will have the third child's gender, all the wonderful names and all those things you'd like tied up. It'll be the last chapter, kinda like the epilogue. I'm so happy so many stuck with me through this short tale. I'm glad I finished it up before I went to college! Review please, just don't flame!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Last chapter people!

**Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

"What gender is our last child?" Howl asked.

"Another boy," the midwife said. "You have two sons and one daughter. You two should be very proud. Sophie, you should be extremely happy right about now, happy and exhausted."

"I am," Sophie whispered. "Can I hold them?" She reached her arms out. "Can I hold my babies?" The midwife nodded and brought one of them over, placing him in Sophie's arms. She went to get the other two and placed the girl by Sophie's side and placed the youngest boy in Howl's arms. (Sophie had thankfully released Howl's hand.) "They're so beautiful…Howl, look at them!"

Howl chuckled and touched the small hand of one of their youngest son. "I'm looking Sophie. He's so ugly! Ah, he takes after his old man!" Sophie laughed weakly. "Any ideas for names or don't you want to name them yet?"

"The oldest…Morgan. I like the name Morgan," she said.

"For our daughter, how about the name Sapphire, how does that name sound?" Howl asked.

"Not that jewel," Sophie said. "Too close to my name too. I don't want us to get confused. How about Ann?"

"That name is so plain love!" Howl said with a laugh. "Shouldn't you want something more exciting?"

"My name is plain and look how I turned out," Sophie replied simply.

"Oh, right," Howl said with a cough. "This little guy, I think he needs a special name though…"

"Howl Junior?" Sophie suggested and Howl frowned.

"There can only be one Howl love," he said. "How about the name Yuan?"

"That sounds lovely Howl," Sophie whispered, her eyes starting to close. "Morgan, Ann and Yuan it is." Howl leaned forward and kissed the foreheads of Sophie and each child, including the one in his arms. "I'm so tired Howl." The midwife removed the children and put them on the other side of the bed where she had created a makeshift cradle for them.

"Then rest my dear, you deserve it," Howl whispered and handed Yuan to the midwife and she put him in the makeshift crib as well. Sophie closed her eyes and Howl tucked her in with a small quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and drifted off asleep.

"Howl, I need to talk to you again," the midwife said.

"Can't it wait?" Howl asked, "I want to watch the children for a moment…"

"Then come outside in a moment, I'll wait. You must be so proud," she said with a knowing smile. "They are beautiful children." She walked out the door and left the family alone, Sophie snoring faintly. Howl crossed to the other side of the room and looked at the children, fidgeting a little but looking fairly asleep themselves.

"I guess coming out of your mother tired you out as well, eh?" Howl asked with a grin. "Then sleep here next to mom. Sleep well my princes, sleep well my special princess. I will see you all when you wake." Howl walked outside to join the midwife.

"That was a relatively easy birth," the midwife said as soon as Howl came out to meet her, shutting the door gently behind him. "I wonder if the spell you used didn't just ease a little of the pain but got rid of any and all birth complications. If that's what it did, that's some magic you have in your veins and I'll bet you gave it to each child Sophie just birthed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Howl inquired.

"Not at all," she said. "But your spell was quite powerful you know."

"Again, is that a bad thing?" Howl asked.

"That kind of magic running through your family now…I look forward to seeing what comes of that," she said. "If you don't mind, I shall remain here the night to make sure your wife knows what she can and must do for the children."  
"I'm fine with that," Howl said.

"Good then," she said.

**_…_**

**__**

"I do believe it's time for me to go," the witch said and stood up, William helping her to her feet.

"Aren't you going to see the children before you go?" Howl asked as he came down the stairs.

"I will see them later. The lady needs her rest after all she went through. I wish you luck remodeling the house," the witch said and with a little help from William and the turn of a knob, the two disappeared back where they had come from.

"Are you happy now Howl?" Calcifer asked. "Is this the life you really want?"

"I would do it all over again if I had too…except…perhaps…find a stronger spell that would keep Sophie from squeezing my hand so hard." He held his limp hand above his head, looking at it with worry. "I didn't know she had it in here."

**_A Few Years Later_**

**__**

Three little kids gathered around Calcifer, eager to hear another story.

"Tell us about you stealing Daddy's heart!" Yuan exclaimed.

"No, tell us all about the problems you had with the witch of the waste!" Ann exclaimed.

"No, don't do that! Tell us about how Mommy and Daddy got together!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Ah, such is the life…well then, let me start from the beginning, if you're in the mood for a long story, I can put all three of you requests!" Calcifer said and sighed happily. He loved the attention.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie and Howl peered over the banister at the gathered children and Calcifer. Markl out on a date and Hein was playing in the garden.

"We have beautiful children, don't we?" Sophie asked. "They have your hair."

"No, Yuan has yours. They all have your eyes though," Howl said. "I never though we'd survive the terrible twos…actually, it was more like the terrible triplets…"

"Don't joke, it's just a part of them growing up," Sophie said.

"That's why I can joke about it," Howl said, moving out of range of Sophie's playful punch. "Hey my love, I had something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"Let's go into the bedroom," Howl said.

"No Howl, we have to put the children to bed soon," Sophie said as he took her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

"Calcifer's story should put them to sleep, they can just sleep by the fire until we take them to their rooms," Howl said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I think Ann will want her own room soon," she said as she followed Howl reluctantly with a final glance who was eagerly telling the children the story. He loved all the attention he received from them, and didn't mind it at when Sophie and Howl chose to ignore him.

"Then we'll get her a room of her own, but come on now," Howl said and led her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I was thinking that it was time to think of expanding our family!" he said with a wide smile. He didn't have time to say much else as Sophie punched in the stomach and slapped him across the face, brushing off her hands when she was done. Howl collapsed onto the floor.

"Unless you're going through the pregnancy next time you're not getting a bigger family then the one we have at the current time. Try again later," Sophie said and kicked him for good measure. "I'll have to ask Calcifer about that sex changing spell…"

**_THE END!_**

****

**A/N: That's it, I'm done! I finished another fic. I'm sorry this last chapter is so short but I think you got enough in the previous one with 10,000 words, right? Be sure to review and tell me what you think, just don't flame me! I'll see you all some other time, some other fic!**

**_OWARI!_**


End file.
